Mobile Taskforce Gundam: Endless Destiny
by Crazy Dingo
Summary: Now COMPLETE! Please R & R!
1. Introduction

Hey guys, first off I want to thank you for reading my fic. I began writing this a long time ago and I finished it in April of 2006. I just recently went back and edited a few things I saw wrong with it, but I was not able to correct all mistakes. I plan on writing a sequel taking place a few years after this fic. Thank you for reading my fic, please leave any comments!

PS-You'll be able to find a preview of my next fic at the end of this one!


	2. Episode 1: Destiny Awaits

**Mobile Taskforce Gundam: Project Destiny**

**Episode One: Destiny Awaits**

It is the year 0098 of the Universal Century. Eight years have passed since the dawn of the unspoken war between two colonies, and five years have passed since Char's Zeon Rebellion. The Federation went into a time of peace afterwards, rebuilding what was left of the destruction of the last nineteen years of war.

To ensure that there were no more uprisings from the colonist or other rebel factors were to occur, the Federation devised a special taskforce to eliminate any threat. Taskforce Omega. More efficient and trained then the Federation's own Londo Bell. While their tactics are arguable, they get the job done better and faster.

Taskforce Omega is undergoing a project that will ensure the Earth's Federation future or their demise...   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lt. Ben Johnson sighed, looking into the deep, black vastness of space. Small dots of light were across the black sky, lighting a way for the Mobile Battleship Krachtig. His dark brown eyes gazed outside. Federation Headquarters assigned the Taskforce to dock in Side 6 for repairs and a trio of new mobile suits.

Things had not been busy at all, it had been a while since the taskforce had seen battle. However, there were reports of a large number of 'Pirates' preying on Federation vessel's and mobile suits. Surprisingly they had only attacked military Federation ships. It didn't really concern him. They would be taken care of soon enough.

Bens eye's turned from the large window in his personal quarters to the door which quickly slid open. A young private stumbled into his room, holding a clip board. His face washed over with nervousness, saluting the higher ranked officer. Ben stood up and saluted back.

"At ease solider," Ben's clam voice relaxed the private.

"Sir. We are approaching side six now. We will arrive in 0500 hours, sir!" He told him. Ben shook his head and waved the young man out. The young man still stood there.

"Anything else Private?" Ben questioned.

"There is also reports of the group of 'Pirates' in sector 312 near side six,"

Ben's eyebrows went up. _This could be a good thing. After repairing the ship and picking up our new shipment of mobile suits, we could very will find this new enemy and destroy them. Amazing how everything just seem's to work itself out. Hmph...must be Destiny._ Ben smiled and waved the solider out once more.

Ben sat back down at his desk and turned around to face outer space once again.

"I hope your out there you so-called 'Pirates'. After you meet me in battle, you'll be begging for death." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Son, I want you to run as fast as you can when I say. Okay?" A mother said to her scared child. The small boy shook his head in reply as gun shots from Federation mobile suits and Neo Zeon mobile suits continued to echo throughout the colony. The mother looked outside the building, seeing everyone running for their very life._

"Run, Ryan!" The boy's mother yelled. She grabbed the young child's hand and made a sprint out the door. As they were running, the young boy looked back to see the Federation mobile suit and Neo Zeon battling with their beam sabers. The pace began to quicken. 

Suddenly the Federation mobile suit rammed the saber through the head of the enemy mobile suit. The large suit lingered for a while, then slowly made it's way down. The mother looked back and shirked with fear, tripping over herself. The boy didn't seem to notice until it was to late.

"Mommy!" He yelled as he watched his mother struggle to stand and the Neo Zeon mobile suit coming down with rapid speed now. The boy lunged sideward into an alleyway, hearing the mobile suit crush the ground below it. Smoke filled the area. The boy covered his face, wiping the dust of it. He made it to his feet, looking were he just was. A mobile suit lay in the way.

The boy slowly walked out beside the downed mobile suit, looking up at the surviving one. Small rivulets of tears formed on his small, round cheeks. One by one they fell to the ground, as the boy watched the mobile suit walk away from the devastation. On his shoulder armor, were the letters imprinted "EFSF". 

"Ryan Fujita! Ryan! Hey lover boy!" Yelled a sweet, and soft voice. Ryan Fujita opened his eye's to see the outline of a girl's body, but not the face due to the artificial sun. But he knew who it was. Ryan smiled and shut his eye's again. The young girl grunted, slapping him on the chest. Ryan laughed, sitting up to talk to her. He rubbed his long, curly brown hair and let his emerald eyes connect with her icy azure eyes. Her long pink hair was pulled back in a pony tail. She was a true beutity.

"What do you want Christy?" Ryan laughed, running his bare feet through the grass.

"That's Ms. Anno to you!" She stated in a matter-of-fact kind of a tone.

"Oh, excuse me!" Ryan said, putting his hands up in the air.

"Your excused. Anyways, were to report back to the docks in forty-five minutes. Captain got something to tell us. A meeting or something." Christy shrugged.

The artificial sun shone brightly down on both of their faces. Christy fell down on the grass land below, spreading her arms out, taking in the rays. Ryan looked over at her, who was paying the least bit of attention. Ryan smiled and looked across the grassy plain to see the urban life.

Both at the young age of nineteen, both had bright future awaiting them. Both wanting peace and freedom for all colonies and spacenoids alike, joined the 'Freedom Fighters' a year ago. For the last few months, The Freedom Fighters had been preying on Federation battle ships and taking them for their own, releasing the captured back into Federation captivity. Many had joined the ranks of Freedom Fighters to ensure a better tomorrow for the colonies. Enough colonist had joined the Freedom Fighters to fill three Federation warships. That's exactly the number of ships they had.

Ryan sighed and fell down beside Christy. He knew one day the colonies would be free. And just maybe their could be a peaceful way of solving it out.

"Ryan?" Christy spoke.

"Yes?" Ryan asked.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to see Earth?"

Ryan smiled and looked over at Christy.

"Yeah. Sometimes. I guess it would be nice to visit. But...I belong up here, in the colonies. This is were I was born. This is my home."

"Yeah..." Christy said. She loved the colonies as much as Ryan, if not more. It was just one day she wished she could see everything she's heard about. All those grand stories.

"Ryan! Christy! I'm sorry to interrupt your love life, but we need to make our way to the docks!" That was the sound of the voice of Ryan's best friend...Gabriel Ackman. He jumped up in the air, waving from the distance. Even from were Ryan and Christy were sitting, you could see his long black hair pulled back in a pony tail.

Ryan stood to his feet, grabbing Christy's hand pulling her up. Christy smiled as both of their eyes connected, but suddenly moved her sense of focus elsewhere. Christy ran up towards Gabriel as Ryan slowly walked behind. As Christy made her way past Gabriel, he stopped to let Ryan catch up. Gabriel smiled, wanting to say something about the looks Christy and Ryan had given each other. Just before he could say anything, Christy waved them to come towards her.

"I'll race you guys to the docks!" She said, being farther away from the two. Ryan and Gabriel snapped their heads towards each other. Time to see who was the better man.

"On three," Christy yelled from her own personal starting point twenty feet ahead. "One...Go!" She yelled. Christy ran as fast as she could, but was no match for Ryan and Gabriel who were neck and neck. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"This is the Mobile Battleship Krachtig, entering Side Six space. Requesting for opening of docks," The operator of the Krachtig said. After a few moments of going over their I.D. number of their ship, the large cylinder doors opened slowly as the Federation vessel made it's way in.

"Mobile Battleship Krachtig, you are cleared to dock." Side Six responded.

Ben stood tall in front of the large, gaping window in the main bridge. Captain Carl Jones sat with a stone like expression on his face as the Krachtig entered the colony. Capt. Jones was involved in the One-Year-War as a mobile suit pilot. Over the last nineteen years, he climbed the ranks and finally became a Captain.

Ben was actually pretty excited about the new models of Mobile Suits they were going to receive. He was ready to test them out in battle, destroying the rebel group of Pirates. On the other side of Ben, a crewman dropped his jaw as he saw the information read out on his computer.

"Captain Jones...we have a problem!" The young crew man announced. Captain Jones turned his head to the young man.

"What is it?" His raspy voice asked.

"From my current read out, the three Federation vessel's , The Titan, Independence, and The Odysseus, reported captured by the band of rebels four months ago."

Suddenly Captain Jones stone cold expression turned into shock. Ben turned quickly not believing the words coming out of his mouth. _Those...those Pirates are here? Why didn't we know this before hand?_.

"Prepare all mobile suits for combat!" Ben ordered.

"No!" Capt. Jones yelled. "We can't attack them. We're in a neutral colony zone. There is to be no attack of aggression towards them unless acted upon."

Ben clinched his fist, turing back towards the window. This time it was not space he saw, but the inside of the colony docks. Ben gritted his teeth in frustration. They were so close to destroying their enemy, yet they couldn't. Ben took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Lt, you are to make your way to the loading ramp and inspect the new model of mobile suits." The Captain ordered. Ben without saying anything, shook his head and headed towards the loading ramp of the ship. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after catching their breaths, the trio of friends headed into the meeting room of the Titan. All ship captains, pilots, and anyone of importance in the Freedom Fighters attended the meeting. Ryan quickly removed the large smile of his face as they entered, knowing it was time to get serious.

"Made it just in time I see," Admiral Forrest Maxwell began. He ran his hand through his salt and pepper hair, beginning the meeting. Ryan sat down beside Christy and Gabriel looking towards the Admiral.

"Many of you may be asking yourself why I called this meeting here today. As you well know, our number are limited and so are resources. Currently we have managed to capture seventy five mobile suits in all. We receive supplies and food from the colonies. But to insure to colonies to be free, we need a tool that will promise us peace at last. Currently as we speak, we are receiving reports of the Taskforce Battleship Krachtig has docked on the other side of this colony," Admiral Maxwell stopped and let them soak in the information. Numerous mummers occurred through-out the room. "Our reports also indicate that they are being supplied with three new model of mobile suits...or should I say...Gundams."

Ryan's eye's light up like a Christmas tree. He knew exactly what the Admiral was planning.

"All of us know that Side Six is a neutral colony. There is to be no act of aggression inside the colony. Now, the Federation is to be loading the Gundams at 0800 hours. We will assemble as team and in secret steal one of the Gundams..." 

Ryan smiled at the thought of this. Murmurs occurred once more.

"How can we pull this off? If they spot us, and they will, they will fire on us!" One pilot called out. Admiral Maxwell smiled and began his strategy on how they were going to pull this off. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lt. Ben Johnson stood in amazement looking at the three new Gundams laying before him. All three covered with tarps, yet from what he could see...he was still amazed. His eye's gazed in wonder and awe at just the mere thought of piloting one of those Gundams. The Jove, Juventus, and Libitina. A man stood beside him with a clip board in hand, marking notes onto his paper. He lifted his head to look at Ben.

"You like them?" He asked the windy breeze of the colony began to pick up.

"Of course," He spoke. 

"They were specially made for Taskforce Omega. We've even equipped one with a program..." The scientist told him. Ben turned his head towards him.

"What kind of program?" Ben questioned.

"Destiny," The scientist word's were filled with hope.

"Destiny?" Ben asked. 

"Time for a small history lesson," The scientist began. Ben rolled his eyes and put his hand under his chin. "Your aware of the war between Nexit and Lotus right? The war that occurred eight years ago. Two families fighting over the control of their colonies. Well, apparently the Federation didn't really want to get involved, but wanted the war over fast. So...they supported Lotus with mobile suits and...a Gundam. The Lotus family created a system to enhance the pilots mind and body. The system was known as..."Destiny". It had a side effect though..." He mumbled.

"What's that?" Ben asked.

"When tested on a pilot's mind, it would drive them insane and kill them. Yet further studies showed that a young persons mind would be able to withstand it. So they tested it out on a random picked young pilot. It worked for him," He said.

"What exactly does this...'Destiny' do?" Ben asked again.

"It has the power to change the current destiny of anything. We're not actually aware of what it does to the pilot's mind...only that it enhances it. After the war, we managed to find the equipment to create such a system. They want you to test it out." The scientist smiled. Ben's eyes widened. He hoped that the system would work for a twenty two year old, or it would not be good for him.

Suddenly a devilish smile over took Ben. _Has the power to change the current destiny of anything, huh? Hmph. Those Pirates can kiss their rebellion good-bye soon enough..._

To Be Continued.


	3. Episode 2: A Sleeping Gaint

Writer's Note: Hey guys Im sorry this was late. I was kind of rushed this weekend. But I managed to finish this. I hope you enjoy!

**Episode Two: A Sleeping Giant**

_This better work...just act normal. No direct eye contact._ Ryan told himself slowly getting out of a truck. Gabriel got out of the driver's side, slamming the door. Ryan lifted his hat off his head and quickly starched his head. Ryan slowly put the hat back on, looking at the image before them. Gabriel was just as astonished. It was the legendary Gundams right before them. Waiting to be taken.

"Can I help you two?" Asked a Federation solider. Gabriel looked at Ryan.

"Yes, were here to move the Gundam's on to the battleship." Gabriel lied. The solider sighed taking Ryan and Gabriel by the arm. Both of their hearts began to beat fast.

"You guys are late! Where have you been?" The solider asked. Ryan looked at Gabriel with confusion.

"Er...our dinner break wasn't long enough! Damn it, were men and we like to eat!" Ryan exclaimed. Gabriel's head dropped like a rag doll. The solider turned and looked Ryan in the face. It looked as if the solider was trying to intimidate the taller man. It wasn't working.

"Look, we're the only one's that know how to operate those machines!" Ryan said pointing the direction of the large machinery near the Gundams. The solider sighed.

"Just keep your mouth shut, I'm in enough trouble as it is!" The solider told the two. Both Ryan and Gabriel sighed with relief. The Federation solider slowly walked up to what looked to be a commanding officer. Their hearts began to beat fast again. Hopefully the officer wouldn't see right through their disguise. They had actually caught the two men in charge of operating the machinery to move the Gundam's on their lunch break. They swapped clothes and hide them. Ryan couldn't stand the smell of his white jump suit.

"Sir, I found them." The solider said as the man turned to face the three of them.

"What took you so long?" He asked. Ryan looked down at his tag to see what is name was.

"Sorry Lt. Johnson, traffic was really bad." Ryan told him.

"Hey but you told me," The solider was cut off by Gabriel hitting the solider in the back with his elbow. Ben raised his eyebrows and looked at Gabriel.

"We told him," Gabriel laughed. "We told him that we were on our dinner break and before we knew it, it was time to leave. Then we ran into some traffic. That's exactly what we told him. Right?" Gabriel asked looking at the solider. The solider shook his head in reply.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Good, get to work. We don't have all day." Ben ordered. Ryan and Gabriel didn't say anything, just did as they were told. The two friends walked away from the commanding officer and solider, in the direction of the Gundams. Ryan wiped his hands on his white pants, sweating due to being nervous.

"This should work, just follow my lead." Ryan whispered.

"Your lead? My lead!" Gabriel whispered louder. Ryan hit his friend on the back of the head.

"Sssh," Ryan said as Gabriel held the back of his head.

The two Freedom Fighters made their way to the heavy machinery. They didn't know who to operate this, they were just waiting for the signal. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are in position. The bombs are in place, over." Said a young solider in the Freedom Fighters. The young man looked out over the horizon of the cliff he was sitting on. The artificial sun was slowly setting in the background. The young man had to be at least sixteen year old. He laid out on the open cliff, looking through binoculars. 

"On my mark," Said the voice of Admiral Maxwell on the other side of the walkie talkie. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben quickly grew impatient looking at the two workers just standing there. He grinded his teeth together. _What the hell are they waiting for? Just go ahead and move the Gundams!_ Ben said to himself. Those two workers were over there wasting Federation time. They could already be on their way destroying their enemies. But no, they had to just stand there like to idiots. Ben couldn't take it anymore. The lieutenant couldn't stand it any longer, he was going to go over there and give them a piece of his mind.

Ben slowly began to walk towards them as the gravel under his feet began to crackle as he walked.

Gabriel punched Ryan. Ryan turned his head in the direction at which Gabriel was looking. _Oh great,_ Ryan thought. Ben slowly made his way towards the two as they both put on a large, fake smile. _Come on guys, we don't have all day..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Three...two...one, go!" The Admiral said over the other line. The young boy hit the button panel in front of him. Suddenly a chain of explosion's began on the mountain side. It shook the whole colony. The young man covered his ears as the bombs went off one by one. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben was suddenly stopped, turning his attention towards the mountain side. He tried to stay balanced, and not fall. Everyone's face was full of confusion. Ben knew that those bomb's had to be set off by those damned pirates. Ryan knew that they had no time to waste. As the bombs continued to shake the colony, Ryan and Gabriel sprinted for the Gundam. Everyone else was to distracted to notice what the two men were doing. Ryan stopped at the middle Gundam, grabbing one side of the tarp as Gabriel grabbed the other. The two men ran, uncovering the Gundam. They had no time to waste, and the chain of explosions were almost over.

A large smile came over Ryan as the Gundam was fully uncovered. Both men started climbing the platform from both sides. The met each other in the middle, at the cockpit. They started looking for something to open it. Gabriel managed to find something, and suddenly the cockpit opened. Ryan smiled, climbing down into the cockpit. Gabriel did the same.

Ryan buckled himself in, as Gabriel stood behind him holding the seat. Ryan looked at the controls. He pressed a flashing button which shut the cockpit.

Ben looked around as the last bomb exploded. Panic quickly followed. Radio's were filled with Federation officer's yelling and going on. Ben looked to see if the Gundams had taken any damage. His eye's grew in disbelief as he saw the Jove Gundam uncovered and the cockpit shutting.

"NO!" Ben yelled, reaching out towards the Gundam.

Ryan reached for the helmet which was used to operate the machine. He slowly fitted it on to his head. The dark cockpit light up as the main camera aluminates the area. Small touch screens also light up all around Ryan as he grew fascinated. His eye's grew larger as the screen on his helmet also light up.

Ben ran outside towards the Gundam yelling as loud as he could. Other soldiers began to notice and take their attention away from the explosions. He climbed the side of the platform, jumping on the Gundam. Just as he made his leap towards the hatch, it locked shut with a loud noise. His eye's grew in disbelief. 

Inside, Ryan gripped the joystick tighter as the readouts began throughout the Gundam. Both young men watched with amazement. Gabriel hit Ryan trying to get his attention.

"We've got to go man!" Gabriel yelled. Ryan said nothing. He knew what he had to do. His feet slowly touched the pedals under him, giving life to the Gundam.

Ben gripped a latch as the Gundam's upper body stood up right. Ben jumped down onto the ground as all Federation personnel saw what was happening.

"Get to your mobile suits!" Ben ordered as the state of confusion was dying down. Ben made a sprint for the inside of the docks to get to his personal custom Jegan.

One by one the Jove Gundam's legs touched the ground. Finally the mobile suit stood to it's feet. Ryan looked down at the controls, trying to figure out the thrusters. As soon as he did the Gundam looked as if it was flying only inches of the ground. Federation solider's were shocked to see their Gundam being stolen before their eyes. Shortly after the Gundam made it's get away, three Federation Jegans took off after it. It's leader being none other then Lt. Ben Johnson himself.

Gabriel held tightly to the back of the seat yelling,

"Go! Go!"

Ryan shot for the boundary line. After the One-Year-War, Side Six made come to the dession to create a 'boundary line' for two opposing forces. It was simple, if two opposing forces were to dock at the same colony. Both had to stay on their side of the line. If they didn't, they would be punished. If someone was to cross the line without notice, the opposing force must come with proof. That's all the time the Freedom Fighters needed. Not ready for the Gundam to pass by, they will see it go by followed by Federation mobile suits. They would have enough time to stop the mobile suits for questioning. After finding the proof, they would be long gone.

Ryan moved the Gundam faster and faster with each passing moment.

"I'm coming up on the line!" Ryan yelled to his friend. Not far behind the three Jegans followed after. Ben gritted his teeth in anger.

"Don't let them cross the line!" Ben yelled in fury. Ben had already figured them out. The plan was simple, but it worked. He had to hand it to them. He pushed the Jegans to the limit, but he doubted they could catch up with the Gundam.

Ryan saw on the rader below that the Side Six boundary line mobile suits didn't even know he was coming. The Federation a while back had allowed them to use the old model Rick Dias's. Ryan also noticed that the Jegans were right on his tale. He pushed a little bit harder, trying to make it their just in time. Ben pushed his mobile suit to the max yelling in anger.

"Come on! Come on! Go damn it! GO!" Ben yelled.

Ryan looked up at the main screen to see the Rick Dias just now noticing the high-flying mobile suits coming there direction. Jove Gundam moved through the grass plains trying to avoid the city area of it all. Ryan winced as he came closer and the Rick Dias began to move. Like a bat out of hell, the Jove Gundam shot through the boundary line with impressive speed. 

"NO!" Ben yelled as the Rick Dias knew that their was no way stopping that mobile suit, but they could stop them. They pointed their weapons at the Jegans as the three suits came to sudden stop. If Ben hadn't been buckled in, he would have been killed. He cursed as he hit the metal incasing of the cockpit.

"Stay right there!" Said the Side Six pilot.

Ryan put his hands up in victory as the Gundam made it for the outside of the colony. Both Ryan and Gabriel cheered in victory as the Jove Gundam shot through the docking bay and out the large gateway which lead you into the colony. Outside awaited the three Freedom Fighter ships. 

"Welcome home," Admiral Maxwell said over the comm. unit as the Jove Gundam slowly docked into the Titan. A large smile came to his face as he saw a bright future ahead of all space.

To Be Continued.


	4. Episode 3: Trembling Destiny

**Episode Three: Trembling Destiny**

"So you let our enemy just waltz right in and take one of our Gundams?" Captain Jones said, looking into the cold dead eyes of Ben. The Captain raised his hand and quickly back handed the lower solider. Ben jerked the other way, touching his face to feel the effects. "Damn it boy! When I ask a question, you answer me!" He yelled. Ben stood straight up looking his Captain in the eyes.

"Sir, they..." Ben started. He was quickly shot down by the sound of the Captains voice yet once again.

"I want no excuses. You let the enemy walk right into our back yard and steal one of our own mobile suits. Not just was it a mobile suit, but a Gundam! Do you have any idea how much paper work I now have to do because of you?" The Captain yelled, though it wasn't a question. Ben stood in silence. The older man turned away from the lower solider, looking out his portside window view of space. He put his hands behind his back and began to speak once again.

"I'm also told that the particular Gundam they stole was the only one with the 'Destiny' system," He said. "That Gundam was our future. We could have lead the Federation into a new era. A new era of control and domination over all of space! Because of you, we will never reach that era."

His words stung like a venomous snake bit straight to Ben's heart. His head hung low to the ground as he sighed. The Captain said nothing for a moment, letting Ben absorb his punishment. After a few moments of waiting, he began to speak again.

"Lt. Johnson I will give you one more chance. You fail getting back the Jove Gundam and you will wish you were never born." Captain Jones said with no compassion or remorse. Ben said nothing...at least he was given another chance to prove himself to the Earth Federation.

"I'm leaving you in charge of the Krachtig for the time being. I have some matters to attend to down on Earth. You are responsable for everything that goes on here. Find those damned Pirates and destroy them. Take what is rightfully ours." Captain Jones added. A small measure of satisfaction came to him as they was told he would be in charge from now on.

"Leave," Captain Jones ordered. Ben did as he was told and exited the room. As the door slide behind him, Ben flashed a quick devilish smile.

"I know your face...trust me, kid. I will find you and kill you." Ben whispered to himself. The thought of taking revenge enlightened Ben to some degree. In a short matter of time Jove Gundam would be back in the hands of the Federation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2 Days Later...The Titan_

The RX-98 Jove Gundam stood tall with pride. In many ways it was like its predecessors. It's samurai like helmet with gleaming green eye with its red tipped chin. Painted white, red, and blue. Weighing in at exactly 63 tons with a generator output of 98,200. It's armaments included two head vulcans, two beam sabers, beam rifle, six missile tubes, and a beam cannon. But what was most impressive was the 'Destiny' system. After extensive hours of going over the system and learning out its true purposes, the scientists of the FF had figured out that it had the power to enhance a pilots abilities, newtype or not. Yet they weren't fully aware of the extent of its powers.

Ryan leaned against the catwalk, looking at the Jove Gundam head on. He had successfully stolen it from the Earth Federation Space Forces. It almost felt like a dream. He knew that the EFSF would be after them soon...and finally he could test Jove Gundams true power.

Ryan's eyes gazed at the lifeless Gundam. "Soon enough, you'll be awake." Ryan said, talking to the Gundam as if it was a person. The docking bay was dark and quite while everyone was sleeping. The crew knew what was coming. So did the Independence and Odysseus.

"The calm before the storm," A voice called out from the other side of the catwalk. Ryan turned to see Christy slowly walking up beside Ryan.

"You should be in bed," Ryan told her.

"Why are you up?" Christy asked ignoring his remark.

"Couldn't sleep..." Said Ryan. They remained quite for a moment, waiting for something almost. Finally, Ryan broke the silence.

"When they come...it will be dangerous. Are you sure you want to be out there on the battlefield?" Ryan asked looking at the young woman. She shrugged, taking her pony tail holder out of her hair. Her long pink hair fell out and touched her back.

"I'm a pilot just like you. Just like Gabriel or anyone else. I want to due my part. Besides, you'll be out there to protect me...right?" She asked with a smile. Ryan sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know about that..." Ryan said, trying to keep a straight face. Christy's jaw dropped as he couldn't hold it any longer. He laughed as she began to push him. Ryan began to grab her hands trying to stop her. She pushed him down on the catwalk and fell on top of him. Both Ryan and Christy's eyes connected as their faces were inches apart. Ryan slowly moved his head into a kissing position.

"Er...guys. If you haven't figured out this is a catwalk and not a bed...I feel sorry for you." Gabriel said as the end of the walkway. Ryan stopped as Christy quickly got up.

"Its not what you think. Umm...you see I-" Christy began.

"Hold it. I know what I saw." Gabriel laughed. Ryan sighed, smacking himself in the head.

"Its not like that, you see we-" Ryan was also cut off by his friend.

"Call it want you want." Gabriel said.

"What are you doing up anyways?" Christy asked.

"Shouldn't you be asking yourself that question? I got up to go get something to eat and I heard something so I thought I might come take a look. What I find is my two friends on top of each other licking each others faces." Gabriel said, taking bit from his sandwich he had been holding. Both Ryan and Christy gave up on trying to explain and just let him think whatever he wanted to.

Gabriel looked at the Jove Gundam while munching on his sandwich and smiled.

"You gonna test that thing out?" Gabriel asked as his mouth was filled with food. It was a little hard to understand. Ryan nodded in reply. Gabriel gulped his food down and looked at his friend.

"Do we even know what it does?" Gabriel asked.

"Not really,"

Gabriel sighed and took another bite of his sandwich. He sighed and spoke once again with his mouth full. "Adventures Ryan...always wanting to risk his life! Just like that time in the Shoal Zone. We had that battle won and you wanted to take out that last mobile suit. You could of..." He takes another bite. "You could of died in the atmosphere. But no! You had to be heroic for your little girlfriend over here!"

Ryan and Christy had already turned away, walking away from there friend who was still talking about some of the times he tried being brave. Ryan looked at Christy and sighed. She laughed a bit and continued walking with Ryan. Gabriel stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked at his half eaten sandwich. Choosing not to eat it anymore, he threw it over the ledge.

"Hey! Don't you guys walk away from me!" Gabriel called from behind as Ryan and Christy ignored him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Freedom Fighters? They call themselves the Freedom Fighters? Couldn't they find a better name then that?" Asked the young inspiring reporter. Her name was Samantha Andrews. She was young and in her view...had the best job in the world. A job she wanted to have all her life. She always was dressed in some business attire and always had her hair pulled back. She looked very smart.

"Nevertheless, they seem like a challenge to the Federation. That's why I want you to get some more dirt on this stuff," Said her boss. He was a chubby man that always had a good old fashion cuban cigar planted in his mouth.

"Are you sure this information is reliable? Seriously. Could a small group of rebel fighters manage to steal three of the Federations new battleships?" Samantha asked, sitting across from her boss. The only thing between to the two was the desk. The room was pretty uncomfortable and hot. When it got hot in the room, that meant her boss sweats. That's not a good thing.

"I don't know, that's why I want you to go find out. Report back to me when you found something," He said, puffing away on his cigar. She slowly got up and made her way to the door. She opened it and just before she could walk out her boss called her name.

"Sam, be careful." He said.

"Yes sir," She smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hum of the battleship engines vibrated softly as Lt. Ben Johnson shut his eyes. It was nice knowing that he was now in charge of the Krachtig. Soon enough he would dispose of this rebel factor, take back the three ships and most importantly...the Jove Gundam. For the last three days Ben had been in charge they had been searching for the pirates. His right hand man, Alexander Zimmer was assigned to protect the newly assigned 'Captain' of the Krachtig at all times.

In many battles Alexander had saved his neck. Ben thought assigning him this special privilege would make up for all those times.

"Sir, we've got our three stolen ships on rader." Called the operator. Ben's eyes shot open with a rush of excitement.

"Where are they?" Ben asked form above in the Captains seat. The operator looked down at the rader screen.

"About 19 kilometers,"

Ben stood silent for a moment thinking upon what he should do. It would be obvious that if they had just spotted them, they had done the same. Which means they could be preparing for a battle. Ben picked up the comm. unit to all the ship and began to speak.

"All pilots to your mobile suits. I repeat all pilots to your mobile suits. The enemy is within range. We are to engage the and destroy them. If you see the Gundam, do not I repeat do not destroy it. I will handle it. All other hands to your battle station!" Ben called out. The whole ship seemed to be rushing in every which way. Ben stepped down from the captain seat and told the next commanding officer to take charge in his leave of absence.

He and Alexander began walking down to the hanger.

"Alexander, I want you to fly out in the Gundam Libitina. I'll take the Juventus." Ben ordered. Alexander said nothing and did as he was told.

_I've found you. There is no escaping now...you will die,_ Ben said to himself as if he were talking to the robber of the Jove Gundam.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan looked at Christy eyes which were filled with worry. He stood in his pilot suit as did she on the catwalks like a few nights before. They knew what each other was thinking.

"I'll watch out for you," Ryan told her. She nodded.

"I know,"

Ryan flashed a quick smile and kissed her on the check. She also smiled as well and both of them made it towards their mobile suits. Ryan climbed into the open hatch watching Christy climb into her mobile suit. For that brief moment, once again their eyes connected. The hatch slowly closed, leaving Ryan in the dark. He reached for the helmet that was attached to the system and slowly fitted it onto his head. A perfect fit. Suddenly the control monitors sprung to life as the view of the main camera light the cockpit. Ryan buckled himself in as the system checks began on the screen of his helmet.

"Ryan...be careful out there. Were counting on you," Admiral Maxwell spoke through the comm. unit.

"Rodger that sir. Jove Gundam ready for launch." Ryan stated. The Jove Gundam stood ready to shoot out into open space.

"All systems go! In five," Said the operator of the Titan. Ryan gripped his controls tighter as the countdown began. "Four...three...two...one, Launch!"

Ryan looked down at the controls and pushed the Gundam forward out into the oncoming battlefield.

To Be Continued.


	5. Episode 4: Destiny Activated

**Episode Four: Destiny Activated**

"I repeat this is the absolute last call for Shuttle Flight Z-729." The ticket taker called out in the busy air/space port. Sam rushed through the busy crowd of people trying to get there in time. One man bumped into her as her shoulder jerked back. Before she knew it all of her bags were out on the open floor as people ignored the fallen bags and continued on with there life. Sam sighed as she slowly bent down to pick her bags up.

"Why? Why me?" She asked herself as she grunted picking her heavy bags up. She felt as if she packed a couple of bricks into her luggage. Sam shot her eyes towards the ticket taker as she was about to close the stand. She lifted her ticket up in the air waving it like a crazed psycho path.

"Wait! I have a ticket!" She yelled. She let out a sigh of relief as she finally made it. The ticket taker looked at it and aloud her to pass through. Finally, she could take a breath. She was of to the last reported area this so-called 'Freedom Fighters' were last seen. Side Six... 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rivulets of sweat streamed down the face of Ryan Fujita as he focused on the oncoming battleship. His grip tightened on his controls. The new Federation battleship looked like a real beast. Four mega particle beam cannons, ten two barrel main gun, thirteen three barrel secondary guns and missile launcher times ten. It could also hold fifteen mobile suits. But the Krachtig was outnumbered by the Titan, Independence, and Odysseus. All together the Freedom Fighters were holding thirty five combat ready mobile suits.

Ryan felt weight pressed upon his shoulders leading twenty re-painted Jegans behind him. Then like a swarm of bee's mobile suits and missiles came pouring out of the Krachtig. Ryan's eyes grew in disbelief.

"My God," Admiral Maxwell's voice could be heard over the comm.. unit. Not soon after, the yelling began. Ryan's eyes bounced from one place to another as the targeting lock-on began on his screen. Ryan was amazed how much the Jove Gundam could lock-on. As soon as it was finished Ryan moved the Jove into position. He quickly raised the beam rifle towards the direction of the oncoming missiles and pulled the trigger softly. The large pinkish beam sprayed out of the tip of the rifle onto the missiles. A sea of explosion soon followed. Cheers could be heard through out the entire comm.. unit. Suddenly one lone missile shot pass the head of the Jove Gundam.

"Shit," Ryan cursed as it made its way towards the Titan. Just before it reached the bridge it exploded into mere space debris.

"WOO! Damn I'm good!" Ryan smiled as he heard the voice of Gabriel. 

"Good shot!" Ryan called to the FF Jegan which he was piloting.

"To easy," He shrugged off.

Ryan turned his attention towards the oncoming mobile suits and charged into battle with his small army behind. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All systems are go! Gundam Libitina and Juventus launch in..."

Ben eye's were filled with a fiery passion on destroying these people which stole _his_ Gundam. He would make sure they paid dearly. His hand tightened the controls as he gritted his teeth.

"Five..." 

Alexander remained calm and silent as he watched the battle on the outside conspire. He was ready and willing to take them all out if need be.

"Four..."

Ben closed his eye's and slowed his breathing, ready for the combat.

"Three..." 

Ben lowered his head slowly awaiting to ensure their enemies doom.

"Two..."

Thoughts of rage filled his mind as the countdown was coming to an end. Soon enough these pirates would stay the sting of the Federations new Gundams.

"One..." 

Those last words echoed in Ben's mind as he pushed the Juventus forward with the Libitina right behind. The two Gundams came from the side of the Krachtig like two demons from hell. Ben's eyes focused on the Jove Gundam down below fighting. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Jove Gundam moved with accuracy and speed as it aimed for it's next target. The controls of the Gundam came natural to Ryan. He had taken out one enemy Jegan already. Ryan focused on another Federation controlled Jegan. The Jove Gundam whipped it's beam rifle up into firing position. In a matter of seconds, Ryan squeezed of two shots directly to the torso of the enemy mobile suit.

"Good shootin Tex!" Gabriel laughed. His Jegan moved back quickly firing at the approaching enemy suit. Gabriel managed to take the arm of the enemy Jegan, then its head.

"Not so bad yourself," Ryan called out to his friend. "How you doin Christy?" Ryan asked, moving his Gundam up through the space dust that was once a mobile suit.

"I'm okay," Her innocent voice said. Ryan knew a girl like her shouldn't be out here fighting. It was simply just to dangerous. Without warning another enemy Jegan came firing at Ryan. He moved his shield up to stop the oncoming shower of fire. After the Jegan finished off its round he brought his rifle towards the side and fired three shots. The pinkish beams pirced the Jegans armor at the torso, leg, and head. After a moment of floating a while, the core reactor exploded.

Suddenly alarms inside the cockpit of the Jove Gundam began to go off like crazy. Ryan looked around the cockpit to see what he had done, but then he saw the two approaching Gundams on radar.

"Ryan? Ryan, what's going on?" Admiral Maxwell asked.

"The other two Gundams have just entered the battlefield." Ryan replied. Their was a long silence, broken by shots from Alexander's Libitina Gundam.

Ryan moved the Jove quickly and out of the way. Ryan turned his head towards the two enemy Gundams.

"Vengeance is upon you pirate!" Ben's voice could be heard over the comm.. unit as Ryan listened. The Juventus aimed straight for the head of the Jove, trying to take out the main camera. Jove Gundam brought its shield up blocking the two shots. The Libitina boosted up, also aiming at the head of the enemy Gundam. Just before it was to fire, Gabriel and Christy unleashed unsuspecting fire on Alexander. The shots didn't harm the Gundam, but caused him to miss the shot. 

"Humph," Alexander grunted turning his attention towards the two enemy Jegans.

Both Jove and Juventus dropped its beam rifle and pulled out their beam sabers. The two Gundams connected with each others blade. The two began their duel.

"Fire!" Gabriel yelled to Christy. The Libitina moved with quickness and ignited its beam saber, going straight for Gabriel. Alexander swung at him, missing him as Gabriel moved his Jegan back away. The next time the Gundam was just to fast. The slash cut the Jegans right arm off.

"Damn!"

Gabriel tried to work with what he had. He to pulled his beam saber out, ready to duel the overpowered Gundam.

"Catch me if you can!" Ryan yelled, boosting the Jove up through space as the Juventus followed. The two Gundams stopped and began their fighting again. This time it was a dead lock. It seemed that both Gundams were staring at each other as they struggled for control. Ryan pushed with all his might on the controls, overpowering the enemy Gundam.

"Argh!" Ben yelled as the Juventus flew back as Ryan continued to slash at the Gundam.

"Over here!" Alexander called. Ryan heard him on the comm. and glanced over to see Christy's mobile suit frozen as his beam saber was almost touching the torso. Ryan's eyes grew in disbielf.

"NO!" He yelled out. A laugh came to Ben as he to moved his beam saber to the torso of the Jove. 

"Stay there boy!" He yelled. Ryan looked around to see if Gabriel could help him out, but there was no sign of him. Ryan looked over to Christy's suit which was about to be destroyed. He looked around helpless not knowing what to do or where to turn. He couldn't give up the Gundam or just give up Christy. His heart began beating faster and faster.

"Some one...please, help me..." He whispered to himself. Suddenly the power gauge of the Jove Gundam began to rise rapidly pass 100. Ryan's eye were with question. The gauge went to 200, then pass 300! A strange aura covered the Jove Gundam.

"What the?" Ben asked as the Gundam began to glow.

Ryan looked at his controls and without warning he began to shake violently. It was like something was surging through his body. Ryan felt this new found power.

"I am Destiny. I control every aspect of Destiny. It is time," A voice echoed throughout Ryan's mind. Suddenly the Jove Gundam vanished into nothing leaving Ben astonished. The next moment the Jove Gundam swept Christy's Jegan away from the Libitina.

"My God...its Destiny!" Ben yelled.

With amazing speeds, the Jove Gundam pivoted towards the two enemy Gundams with now both beam sabers in each hand. The three Gundams began an amazing duel. The Juventus slashed towards the head again but only hit space.

"Where did he go?" Alexander yelled. Then just behind the Jove Gundam attacked the two. They managed to block its attacks but where almost killed in the process.

"Good..." The same voice echoed in Ryan's head.

"Back to the ship! Retreat!" Ben ordered, boosting back towards the ship.

"Return to your ships, there have been enough bloodshed today." Admiral Maxwell ordered.

Ryan sighed with relief, looking around the once battlefield. He looked for Gabriel's mobile suit to make sure he was okay, and he was. Suddenly the same voice in Ryan's head giggled. It sounded if it where a small girl. Ryan looked around the cockpit as if someone was inside.

"Who's there?" He asked. 

"Destiny silly!" She giggled.

To be Continued.


	6. Episode 5: Dream World

**Episode Five: Dream World**

"What's wrong with him? Is he going to be okay? Damn it, answer me!" Christy yelled.

"Your going to have to leave the room, don't worry he'll be fine." The doctor said, escorting her out of the medical facility. Christy put up some resistance because she wanted to stay. After the battle he landed the Jove Gundam into the hanger, but never came out of the cockpit. When they opened it, they found Ryan with his eye's rolled in the back of his head and shaking.

"But..." Christy rejected the pushes out the door. Gabriel slowly walked up behind her, taking her out of the room.

"Don't worry about him, he's strong. He'll be okay." Gabriel told Christy, and tried to tell himself. The two friends sat outside the room, awaiting to hear any new's on their friends condition. As soon as the door slide shut, the doctor looked at his two nurses.

"He's in some sort of coma. My only explanation is the Destiny system. We should have removed it." The doctor sighed, looking at Ryan on the bed. His heart monitor stayed at a constant rate. The beeping noise repeated again and again. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, sleepy head!"

Ryan slowly lifted his head out of the freezing cold snow. An image of a small girl stood before him, bending over looking at him. He turned his attention away from her, looked at his surroundings. It was an endless forest covered in snow. The wind blew hard across Ryan's face, causing chills down his spine. Ryan looked at the little girl again.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"We've already been over this mister! I'm Destiny, remember? Duh," She laughed. Ryan slowly sat up, giving her a questioning look. She looked as if she were around the age of four. She wore a red and white plade dress with golden pig-tails. But something was just wrong about her. Her eye's were a grayish color. 

"Where the hell am I?" He asked, again looking around.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out!" She teased.

"Where did you come from?" Ryan questioned.

"Your full of questions aren't you? When you called for help, I answered. It's what I was programmed to do. Together you and I will make our own Destiny!" She said, spreading her hands out in the air.

"What do you mean, you and I? No one controls my Destiny." Ryan shot back. Destiny wrinkled her small noise up and stuck her tongue out at Ryan.

"We control Destiny together. I'll always be in here..." She said as she tapped on his head. Ryan moved back away from her.

"Get away from me, go away." Ryan demanded.

"Heh, you know I can't do that!" She laughed. Ryan's breathing began to pace. He moved back in the snow with his hands, looking around. No where to go. He was trapped inside. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait a sec, did you say a Gundam?" The young, talented reporter Samantha Andrews questioned the old man. The man shook his head.

"I saw one just fly by, right across that plain over there. On the local news they just said it was a test for new line of mobile suits..." He spoke out from his missing teeth. Sam's eye's grew in disbelief as she bit the end of her pin, looking at the ground. _So there were Gundams..._

"I say it was a conspiracy! Those damned Federation yankee's creating new Gundams to destroy our entire colony!" The old man yelled. His wife in the house looked outside the door where to two where standing.

"Oh just shut up, Jonathan!" She yelled. The old man mumbled to himself, shaking his head.

"Thank you for your time," Sam smiled. The old man said something she couldn't possibly make out, yet she smiled and nodded. She turned and faced the other way, giving out a sigh of relief.

This was most interesting news indeed... 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan let out a sigh of relief during his heavy panting. He had finally made it away from that little girl. He wasn't sure, but something was very wrong with her.

He didn't know where he was. He turned all around just seeing endless trees and a snowcapped ground. Finally he had some time to think about what was going on. Actually think. He slowly walked towards a tree, sitting down at the base of it. He closed his eye's, rubbing them. He missed his friends...Christy. 

"Finally made it away..." He said to himself. 

"Made it away from who?"

Ryan's eyes shot open from shock as he heard the girl speaking again. In front of him, there she was. Her grey eyes connected with his emerald. Sudden fear ran through him. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

"What's wrong Ryan? You want to go home?" Destiny asked.

"Leave me alone. Just go away, please." Ryan pleaded.

"I can't do that. Of course you knew that," She laughed. Ryan dropped his head towards the snow. He had no concept of time when he was in this 'Dream World'. He had no idea what was going on.

Ryan began to go over the events before he woke up here. They battled...three Gundams...then Destiny was activated...then it was all just a blur. Had he died? Ryan shook his head and beat it against the tree. He looked up at the grey sky.

"I want out..." He whispered.

"What did you say?" Destiny asked. 

"I WANT OUT!" Ryan yelled.

"What's going on?" The doctor asked, staring at the heart monitor. It began to move quicker and quicker. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing, to go check on Ryan. The nurse began to check his pulse. The other nurse checked his vitals.

"Vital signs normal," She announced. The doctor had no idea what was going on. Just before the doctor reached towards Ryan, he began to scream loudly. The doctor and nurses were shocked from the sudden outburst and jumped back.

"I want out! GET ME OUT!" Ryan yelled, throwing his arms in the air. He continued to yell about getting out. The doctor and nurses tried claming the young man down. The doctor rested his hand under Ryan's head so that he did not hit it.

"Your out. Just calm down," The doctor whispered. Slowly, Ryan began to stop his fit. He was covered in sweat, breathing hard. Ryan mumbled some words as his eyes slowly opened back into the real world. The lights above were almost blinding to him as his eyes were trying to refocus themselves. Ryan looked around to make sure he wasn't in the same place as before. Thankfully, he wasn't.

"Where...where am I?" Ryan asked.

"Your in the medical facility on board the Freedom Fighter vessel, The Titan. Don't worry, your okay." The doctor explained.

"Where's Christy and Gabriel? Are they okay?" Ryan asked with his eye's half closed. The doctor looked at his nurse and shook his head. The nurse left the room for a moment, then walked back in with his two friends. Christy ran up and hugged the man.

"I'm so glad your okay." She whispered. Ryan smiled and then looked at his friend Gabriel.

"I knew you would pull through," He laughed. "What happened?" 

"I...I was in this dream like world. Covered in snow. And there was this little girl, calling herself Destiny. I couldn't get out." Ryan said as if he were in a trance.

"Don't worry, Mr. Fujita. It was only a _dream_." The doctor laughed. "There was no little girl named Destiny, either."

Ryan smiled at the thought of that. Finally he was back. Time for him to get on with his life again.

"There was no little girl named Destiny..." Ryan said to himself under his breath.

"What are you talking about, silly? Of course there is. I'm Destiny!" Her voice rang through Ryan's head like a bell. His eye's grew in disbelief.

To Be Continued.

Writer's Note: The reason for this chapter is really just to introduce the character of Destiny. It seems pretty short to me. I promise the next chapter will be better. Again this was really only for introducing Destiny into Ryan's life. I hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks!


	7. Episode 6: Fate

**Episode Six: Fate's Decent**

"We have reason to believe that they are some where here in the Shoal Zone," Ben watched the screen in front of him for an answer. Captain Jones watched from the other side at the pathetic solider in command of his ship. He looked at Ben with disgust.

"Remember, you'll be in my good graces again if you destroy this enemy. It shouldn't be that hard. We have dealt with rebel factors before." Jones started. Ben grew angry with his comments.

"But those rebel factors never had a Gundam," Ben shot back, knowing he should have held his tongue.

Jones grinned at the boy and shook his head up and down. "You just wait..." He said.

"I assure you Sir, I _will_ destroy them." Ben said. Jones shook his head and the transmission from earth cut off. Ben sighed and turned around in his seat to see his personal body guard standing up behind him. Ben looked down to think for a moment.

"If our reports are correct, we must trap them inside the Shoal Zone with no where to go...expect Earth. They know was I do. If they retreat to Earth, there is no way they can survive." Ben smiled. They knew Earth would be crawling with the Federation. It would be an endless hunt until the very end.

"Alexander," Ben said. He looked at his master. "You are not to pilot the Gundam Libitina anymore. We shall bring it into repairs and leave it as a backup Gundam for myself. I don't want you destroy it."

Alexander's facial expression were like stone. Not just at that moment, but all the time. It did not matter to him, just as long as he could fight and taste bloodshed.

Ben spun around in his seat again and looked up towards the ceiling.

_"I will kill them all, single-handily!"_ Ben thought. He laughed to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gundams? Gundams you say?"

"Yes, I've talked with many local resident's of Side Six. They all reportedly saw a Gundam." Sam over the phone. Her boss was on the other line to check up on how far into her lead she was.

"Find out more about this. These Freedom Fuers or what ever the hell there called could be a real threat towards the Federation. We could make big bucks on a story like this. Imagine Sam, you reporting live to all the world and it's colonies as their small war begins. We could make millions! Millions! Now, I have to go. Go far with this." He hung up on his last words, to busy with something else.

A small grin came to Sam's face at the thought of reporting live around the world and its colonies. Her boss was right...this was very big.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what exactly happened to you, Ryan?" Christie ,rubbing her hand across his back. Ryan leaned against the rail-way as he watched the Jove Gundam being repaired. He sighed and turned towards Christie.

"I remember you being in trouble and I some-how activated Destiny...then I fell into this dream world. Don't worry I'm okay." Ryan lied.

"Why don't you tell her the truth?" Destiny asked from inside. Ryan gritted his teeth in anger.

"Are you sure your okay?" Christy asked. Ryan shook his head. He wanted to tell her, but he was afraid. Afraid that she would think he's gone crazy. She might even go as far as putting him in a mental instute. He knew he couldn't tell anyone. No one could ever know the pain he must endure.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just fine." Ryan said with a smile. He pulled her closer towards him, holding her tightly. He wanted to be with her all the time. He never wanted to leave her side. He wouldn't know what he'd do without her. That's why he hated for her to go out and pilot. If it weren't for Destiny, he would have lost her. Christy looked into his big, green eyes and found a warmth she only left with him.

"I love you," Christy whispered. Ryan smiled and said nothing. She knew his answer.

"Soon...when the colonies are free, we'll go find a home on Side 7. We'll run off and get married and have our own family." Ryan said. Christie smiled.

"Have a small, little home away from everyone. Just me, you, and our children." Christie laughed. Ryan smiled. He hoped one day they could do that. But that day seemed like it would never come. Would the colonies ever be free?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, we can't afford to fight another battle right now." Captain Hemsly stated. He was the Captain of the _Independence_. He was a big man that looked like a lovable man. His facial hair curled out under his lip.

"He is right sir," Captain Burning added. He was the rather young Captain of the _Odysseys_.

Admiral Maxwell rubbed his chin, thinking about what to do. These were indeed hard times.

"If we go to earth, I'm sure we'll find support. But the Earth Federation will never stop hunting us. We may be destroyed if we take the fight to them." The Admiral said. The two agreed. Yet they could not risk another fight with the Taskforce. What to do?

"Should we go back to the colonies?" Captain Hemsly asked. Admiral Maxwell turned his chair around to face the other two on the screen before him.

"We can't take the fight to the colonies right now. We shall let fate decide." Admiral Maxwell said. The other to shook their heads in unison.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"I could die..." He mumbled. "I...I need food!" Gabriel yelled, holding his stomach. He fell on his knee's, holding Ryan's legs moaning in agony. Ryan looked down and shook his head. He kicked his friend off of him, walking towards the table he was going to sit at. They were in the cafe and Gabriel was so lazy we couldn't get up and get some food himself.

Gabriel laid out on the floor, looking at the ceiling above.

"It's been good to be your friend, Ryan." Gabriel called out. Ryan shook his head and sighed, burying his cheek into his hand. As Gabriel went on and on about food, Ryan slowly closed his eyes.

"Why are you going to sleep? You know were on high alert!" Destiny said. Ryan tightened his fist.

"Please...just shut up and let me sleep." Ryan whispered. Destiny giggled.

"I've got to show you something, Ryan. Come with me." Destiny said. Ryan wanted to say no, but his eye lids were getting heavier and heavier. Before he knew it, Ryan woke up back in that dream world like state.

His eye's shot open, seeing the white snow all around him. He quickly sat up, seeing Destiny skipping towards him.

"Last time we were here I left a lot of unanswered questions for you." She said.

"Yeah, you did." Ryan replied.

"I'm guessing you want to know what I am, exactly?" She asked.

"Yeah,"

"I am the representation of your machine. When you accessed my help, you gave birth to me; birth from an egg. You see?" Destiny explained.

"Your in my mind..."

"Correct. I'm in your mind. I'm everything composed from your thoughts and feelings." Destiny added.

"So your all of my thoughts and feelings? Why do you always talk to me? Why can't you just go away." Ryan yelled.

"Because, I will help you create destiny. Together we can control all aspects of destiny!" She said, moving her arms out "Why are you a little girl?" Ryan asked.

"I was born with no abilities. You asked for my help to change you destiny. Thus, I was born. I used my energy to help you." Destiny said.

"Hmm...how many times can you do this?" Ryan asked.

"Two more times. Each time I will become stronger and wiser."

"What happens after the third time?"

"I will most likely destroy myself." Destiny said.

"I don't need your help. I control my own destiny." Ryan said.

"No. We control destiny." She shot back. Her grey eye's locked with Ryan's own eyes. He did not like this at all. No one controls his destiny expect himself.

"I want out. Just leave me alone from now on!" Ryan yelled, backing away from her.

"You know all that you need to know. You may leave."

"I don't need your approval to when I need to leave. I will leave whenever I want to! Understand?" Ryan yelled.

"Very well."

Ryan began to get light headed and slowly his eyes opened. It took them a while to focus, before him he saw Gabriel just sitting down. His mouth was watering over the big juicy burger he had managed to get. He rubbed his hands together and picked it up. Just before he could take a bite,

"How long was I out?" Ryan asked, rubbing his eyes.

Gabriel sighed, looking at his hamburger. "Two or three minutes."

"You finally managed to get some food?" Ryan asked right before he took a bite. Gabriel stopped and looked at Ryan.

"Yes I did. Now if you'll excuse me." He said, moving the burger closer to his mouth.

"Would you hurry up and eat that thing already?" Ryan said. Gabriel sighed and finally took a bite. Ryan laughed.

"Yes. Laughter is good. Better then yelling." Destiny giggled. Ryan's laughter slowly stopped at the sound of her voice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, were on approach now."

Ben smiled as the Krachtig slowly moved through space with five Federation vessel's behind. The Earth Space Forces had agreed to help the Taskforce attack the Freedom Fighters and end them once and for all. In the far distance the three enemy ships awaited.

"Fire as soon as we come in range." Ben ordered.

"Yes sir."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Admiral Maxwell looked down at the large sphere of Earth. He couldn't afford another battle with the Federation just yet. They needed more supplies.

"Sir! The enemy is firing!" Yelled a crewman. Admiral Maxwell tore his gaze away from earth and saw the on-coming fire from all six ships.

"Shields up at maximum!" He ordered. With in seconds the blasts connected. The three ships rumbled from the attack. Admiral Maxwell tightened his grip as people fell from their posts. He didn't have much time to think at all.

"Sir, their firing again!"

Admiral Maxwell's eyes grew in disbelief. They were trying to force them into battle.

"Relay this message to all three vessels!" The Admiral commanded. The crewman worked as fast he could, trying to get the Admirals message to all three ships. Without warning they next wave of fire hit the ships, sending some flying. The crewman fell to the ground, but quickly jumped up to his feet to finish.

"It's done sir!" He turned towards the Admiral. Admiral Maxwell picked up the comm. unit and began to speak.

"Attention. Attention. This Admiral Maxwell. Set your course for Earth. Begin re-entry maneuvers. I repeat set your course for Earth." He commanded. The other two captains would do as he told. Slowly all three ships turned towards Earth.

"God be with us." Admiral Maxwell said under his voice.

To Be Continued.


	8. Episode 7: Starlight

**Episode Seven: Starlight **

"What are they doing?" Ben yelled, tightening the grip of his seat. "They must understand that Earth will reject them. We have no love for the colonies. They must accept their fate and be destroyed!" Ben whinnied. How could this be happening? Ben had planned everything out. They weren't supposed to go to Earth. They must know that they will meet their doom.

"Fire everything we got! We must destroy them!" Ben ordered. Ben's eye's were filled with worry. What if they got away? What if more joined them. There would be another colony up-rising. All because Ben couldn't do his job correctly. The words of Captain Jones' words echoed through-out his mind. He had to destroy them. His life depended on it.

**_XXX_**

"Everybody hold on!" Admiral Maxwell yelled. The three ships burned through the earth's atmosphere as heavy fire continued from the Federation warships. It was hectic. Crew members being thrown around like rag-dolls while still trying to do their jobs. Ryan, Christy, and Gabriel had finally made it up to the bridge. Each of them grabbed something, trying to hold on. All that was in view was Earth.

Christy stared at it with bug like eye's. Almost like a child looking at a brand new toy. Everything around them began to shake violently as the ship was pounded with fire. Ryan grabbed Christy's hand, making sure nothing happened to her. She looked back up at him. His piercing eye's assured her everything would be okay.

"Shield's are failing!" A crew member yelled. Not the news Admiral Maxwell was wanting to hear. He bit his lower lip. He just hoped they could make it through this alive. Admiral Maxwell turned to see Ryan looking at him. No one knew what to do. Earth kept getting larger and larger as they slowly came out of range from the Federation ships.

The three Freedom Fighter ships shook very violently as they came into the sky. As soon as all three were through, the ground filled their view. They were going to crash into the Gobi desert. Black smoke followed the three ships as the power in them began to fail.

"Sir, where losing power quickly!"

Admiral Maxwell said nothing. The crew knew what they had to do. The sand of the desert came closer and closer as the ships where about to hit.

"Prepare for impact!" Admiral Maxwell yelled to the crew as he used all of his strength to hold onto his seat. Ryan grabbed Christy and pulled her close to him, holding her with all of his might. Gabriel climbed in up above Ryan, holding onto the railing. Christy buried her head into Ryan's chest as Ryan winced as they were about to make impact with Earth. Crew members let out screams right before the hit.

And suddenly it happened. First the Titan hit the ground and the rest of the ships followed. The Independence and Odysseys landed yards apart. Ryan was jerked from the spot he had been standing and fell to the ground as he held Christy. He stuck his hand out, trying to grab anything. As something passed through his open hand he grabbed it and held on tight. Gabriel was sent airborne, hitting the floor hard. Everyone was thrown from their place. The lights quickly went out, signaling that there was no power.

Finally the Titan had come to an abrupt stop in the sand. Ryan opened his eye's to see everything. Inside sparks flew from computers and lights. He looked everywhere for Admiral Maxwell. He lay on the ground, holding his side. Ryan let go of Christy, who was scared to death. She reached for his arm as he got up.

"Don't leave me!" Christy said.

"Everything is okay. Trust me." Ryan smiled.

"No everything is not okay. Just wait until the Federation comes looking for you!" Destiny said in his head. He ignored it and went over to the Admiral, picking him up off the ground. Admiral Maxwell yelped in pain as he was picked up. He held his ribs.

"I think I broke a couple." Admiral Maxwell stated.

"Most likely. I'm going to go check on the rest of the crew. Christy, help up here." Ryan said. Blood trinkled down from the top of his forehead. He put his hand up to feel. Apparently he had a gash.

"You need to get that checked out when your finished." Admiral Maxwell pointed at the gash.

"Yes sir," Ryan said, walking over to Christy picking her up. He looked at her. She was scared to death. And for all the right reasons. The Earth Federation would be coming after them soon.

"Look, I need you to take care of all the people here, okay?" Ryan asked. Christy shook her head and began to put her pink hair into a pony tail. Ryan smiled and then helped Gabriel up.

"Come on, we're going to go check the rest of the ship." Ryan said.

_**XXX**_

"Just a few minutes ago? Alright. I'm on my way." Sam hung up the phone and fixed her glasses. This was amazing. Reportedly there had just been a battle in the skies above Earth. Sam looked outside her window. Little white specs covered the vastness of space.

The shuttle Sam was on slowly moved through space, on it's way to Earth. Sam sighed. She had to hurry and get down there to see what happened. This was finally her big chance to become a the worlds and colonies top reporters. She had dreamed about this since she was little. Finally her dream was coming true. She was finally going to be a big name reporter.

Sam smiled and she wrinkled her nose. She slowly closed her eye's as she leaned back and drifted off to sleep.

_**XXX**_

"So how's everything?" Admiral Maxwell asked, looking at the monitor ahead of him. The emergency power had kicked in, allowing him to communicate with other floors and the other ships. His eye's stayed focused on the man ahead of him. _He is growing up to truly become a leader..._ Admiral Maxwell managed a smile amid the devastation.

"A couple of people were hurt through out the ship, there doing fine now in the medical bay. It seems all the mobile suits are fine also. No major damage was done, sir." Ryan stated. Admiral Maxwell nodded and the image switched over to the other ships captains.

"Damage report?" Admiral Maxwell asked.

"Sir, the Independence engines have been completely destroyed. There's no way we can get off Earth with out engines." Captain Hemsly ruffed. Admiral Maxwell buried his hand into his palm. What where they going to do? They were stuck in the Gobi desert and it was only a matter of time before the Federation attacks. They had to get everything repaired...but how? Admiral Maxwell thought and thought. His thinking was cut off by the same young crewman as before. He believed his name was Kyle Benson. Or something like that.

"Sir, we have visitors." Kyle said, looking back at the Admiral to check his expression. The screen wiped from the other two captains to an outside camera of a group of jeeps and two tanks moving quickly towards their position.

"Oh great." Admiral Maxwell grunted. Who where these people? Feddies? No. No they would have brought Mobile Suits.

"Send Ryan and Gabriel out to greet them. No attacks," Admiral Maxwell commanded. Kyle shook his head and contacted Ryan and Gabriel and told them. The two friends didn't waste any time and got strapped in without their pilot suits.

Ryan sat in the seat of the cockpit, buckling himself up. The door slowly shut, leaving darkness amid the room. Ryan tapped on the control panel and suddenly the Jove Gundam was brought to life. Outside, its green eye's came alive while on the inside, the lights from the monitor and flashing buttons lit the cockpit. Ryan gripped the controls and moved the Jove out into the open desert.

Gabriel was right behind with his own personal Jegan, towering over the oncoming jeeps and tanks. Dust followed the oncoming visitors as they drove through the dunes of the desert sea. As they came near the Gundam and Mobile Suit, they stopped holding up their hands in a sign of peace. Ryan looked at them.

"They seem peaceful, I'm going to see what they want." Ryan said into his head set.

"Be careful." Admiral Maxwell warned. Ryan said nothing, unbuckling himself from the cockpit as it slowly opened. The bright sun hurt his eyes. This was only the third time Ryan had visited Earth. Yet, he was not use to all this. He brought his arm up to shield his eyes from the sun as did Gabriel as he got out. Ryan looked down. He figured it would be a long fall, but if he landed the correct way he would be just fine. Ryan sprung out, jumping in mid-air as did Gabriel. They both landed softly on the sand, standing up to see their visitors.

Ryan figured that there was about six or seven jeeps full of men along with two tanks. They all looked like hardened war-veterans. Almost everyone of them carried some kind of weapon. Both Ryan and Gabriel slowly approached them, holding up there hands.

"Look we don't want any-" Ryan started but was quickly cut off by what seemed to be their leader.

"What are you doing here, damn feddie?" The man's voice sounded as if you didn't want to mess with him.

"Whoa. We are no feddie scum!" Gabriel yelled. The man raised his eyebrow, wondering what he meant.

"What are you?" The man asked as his long braided hair dangled behind him.

"Were Freedom Fighters. We fight to free the colonies," Ryan proudly stated.

"That's the dumbest name I've ever heard of." The man said. "Nevertheless, your no feddie lover."

"Who are you guys?" Ryan asked, looking at them.

"I wouldn't trust them." Destiny had said. Ryan learned to ignore her most of the time.

"Were ex-zeon soldiers. After the war our commander left us out here to die. We've lived out here ever since. Thankfully there are nearby towns with lots of water and food. The name is Owen Snyder. Leader of these hopeless renegades." Owen said as the others began to laugh. Ryan moved up to greet him.

"Ryan. Ryan Fujita. Please to meet ya."

"I'm Gabriel." He said, not sharing his last name.

"Well what's going on?" Owen asked, pointing his guns at the ships. Ryan looked back and saw the black smoke still lingering.

"We had a run in with the Federation. They forced us here." Ryan laughed with his eyes closed as he rubbed the back of his head. He was kind of embarrassed.

"I see. I see. Well. You guys must not be feddie lovers. So...I guess we can help you out." Owen said as he ran his hand through his beard. Ryan smiled. That was very good news.

"You may want to talk to who's in charge of me." Ryan said. Ryan glanced at Gabriel. He didn't seem to like the idea. After directing them to the Admiral, Ryan slowly walked up to his friend.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked in an almost whisper tone. Gabriel sighed and shrugged, watching Owen and his crew being escorted to the Admiral.

"I don't know. They seem like good people that will help us." Gabriel said, watching the sand.

"And..." Ryan continued.

"And I think the Federation will destroy both of us if we get them involved. This is our war. The Zeon had there chance. They blew it. It's our turn." Said Gabriel.

"Look, if you haven't noticed already we aren't in the best position right now. We need a little help and soon we'll be back in space. I promise." Ryan said, looking at his best friend. Gabriel though about it for a moment and shook his head. Ryan laughed, throwing his arm around his best friend walking back towards their Mobile Suits.

_**XXX**_

"I never knew they were so beautiful from down here," Christy said was Ryan held her. Both looked up at the star filled sky wondering how many there were. The cool, crisp air felt good against both of their skin as they laid out on a blanket in the middle of the Gobi. Ryan knew they couldn't stay out here for long. It would get to cold outside.

"They are beautiful. I remember my first time on Earth. I was just five or six. It was after my mother died. I went to live with my Aunt for a while. I remember looking up and wishing mom was still here. I always thought she was up there, with the stars. I cried for her, telling her to come down. That night after crying myself to sleep I had a dream that she was speaking to me." Ryan said.

Christy turned towards Ryan, getting lost in his in the sea of eyes.

"What did she say?" She asked.

"She said that she loved me and would always watch over me from the stars." Ryan said, glancing up at them. Christy touched his face, kissing him softly on lips. Ryan looked at her and smiled.

"I love you," Ryan had finally said it. After all the time they spent together, he never said it. This time he did. He kissed her again, this time more slower. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

_**XXX**_

Ryan and Christy quickly moved into her room, bumping into stuff on the way. Ryan continued to kiss her as he shut the door behind him. Both made it to the bed. Ryan pulled his shirt off as Christy began to unbutton hers. Ryan looked up at the lights and clapped twice for them to go out.

"Big mistake..." Destiny echoed through out his head.

To Be Continued.


	9. Episode 8: Desert Heat

Note: This chapter has some sexual content not for kiddies! I warned you!

**Episode Eight: Desert Heat**

Ryan slowly opened an eye lid, adjusting to the darkness of the room well. The air was cold, causing him to shiver a bit. He forced himself to open the other eye lid, wondering where exactly he was at. He turned on his right side, seeing Christy's body next to him. She wore nothing but the sheet that covered her. How could Ryan forget? He watched with a smile on his face as she shivered a bit as she pulled the sheets over her a bit more. Ryan leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. She opened her eyes and smiled, bringing him closer and kissing him on the lips. Ryan smiled as did she.

"I love you," Ryan told her. She smiled and moved her hand across his face, feeling his soft skin. She let her hand drop freely, falling back asleep. Ryan smirked, he didn't blame her for being tired. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking at his clock to see what time it was. Seven O' Clock in the morning. Slowly, but surely, Ryan stood up in his boxers. He yawned, making his way to his closet taking out his red pilot suit with 'FF' imprinted on the upper right part of his chest in yellow. After putting it on, he looked at Christy once more and smiled. As he walked out of the room, the bright lights burned his eyes a bit but he soon got use to them.

He walked through-out the corridors, looking for Gabriel.

"You shouldn't have done that last night," Destiny provoked.

"Stay out of my business." Ryan whispered.

"Our business. What happens to one of use effects the others. Were connected in a way. When you choose your decision last night you could have gotten her pregnant. Now all your be worrying about on the battlefield is if Christy and the coming child will be okay." Destiny explained.

"Leave me alone. The only time I need you is on the battlefield. Get it? Got it? Good." Ryan said a bit louder. As he passed a person in the hall-way he stopped and looked at Ryan for a moment, a bit confused and then continued on with his business.

"Your funny," Destiny laughed. Ryan rolled his eyes, finally making it into the lobby/cafe. He knew he would find Gabriel in here eating. Ryan picked up the speed a bit, sitting down in front of him smiling from ear to ear. Gabriel stuffed a pancake in his mouth, bringing his head up to see his friend. He knew exactly why he was smiling. Gabriel smiled too, some of the pancake falling out of his mouth.

"You and Christy?" Gabriel asked. Ryan said nothing, only smiling and nodding his head.

"I knew you would one day. Saw it when you to meet." Gabriel said, pointing his fork at Ryan. Ryan looked at him confused for a moment.

"Dude...we were six." Ryan informed him.

"Even then..." Gabriel laughed. Ryan shook his head, trying to understand what he just heard. He thought about it for a moment then decided not to. Ryan sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I can understand why your tired man," Gabriel laughed, taking another bite from his pancake.

"The only thing you've ever got tired of is that hand of yours," Ryan laughed getting up from his seat. Gabriel remained silent for a moment, taking in what he had just said. Ryan poured himself some coffee as Gabriel cussed him out from his seat. The only thing Ryan could do was laugh. He walked back over to their seat, sitting down. Gabriel was cleary not happy about the comment.

"That wasn't funny, man." Gabriel told him.

"I know you've gotten some before. But you have to admit...it was funny." Ryan laughed.

**_XXX_**

"Sir, I assure you. They have no were to go and hide. This is the nd of them. There is no way they can win this time." Ben explained to Captain jones via satellite. Captain Jones was upset, as always. He looked more aggressive and mean with no sleep. After hearing the news, he wasn't a happy camper. Ben didn't care what Jones thought. Hell, if he got the chance to kill the bastard he would.

"This better work this time. Remember, they do have the aid of those Ex-Zeon rebels located in the area." The captain stated.

"We don't know that for sure. Besides what can a small group of rebels do?" Ben said.

"That's what he said about them, yet they slip through your fingers every time. Hmm. Strange," Captain Jones said matter-of-fact kind of tone. Ben tightened his fist, trying to control his anger.

"Sir, I will be leading the troops myself. Besides they have no chance against us. They've never piloted on earth before. They'll find that they can't mount an effective counter strike. We'll be rid of this pest in no time." Ben informed him. Captain Jones said nothing, disconnecting. Ben stood from his seat, looking at the crowded streets in the small town that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. Located inside the city was a Federation headquarters that was set up during the One-Year-War. It was about time for Ben to get some fresh air. It had been a long time since being on earth.

Ben walked out of his personal room for the moment while conducting the operation. As he walked down stairs and almost out of the door, someone stopped him. The same young man as before back on the Kracthtig. The young private was out of breath, trying to catch up with Ben. Ben turned around, awaiting for the boy to catch his breath.

"Sir...Sir, you've got a message from a reporter, Sam Andrews, that would like to meet with you later." The private said.

"What is your name son?" Ben asked. The young man looked confused for a bit, then spoke up.

"Private Luke Blankenship, sir." He saluted.

"Luke, I would like you to tell this reporter I don't have time to talk." Ben said, putting his arm around the boy.

"Sir, she really wanted to talk to you." Luke said.

"Wait...wait. Sam is a woman?" Ben asked.

"Yes sir."

"What did she look like?" Ben asked.

"Well sir, she's just right outside." Luke said. Ben pondered for a moment then decided to take a look for himself.

"I'll go talk with her," Ben told the young man. Luke saluted and quickly walked elsewhere. Ben slowly made his way to the outside, looking very sharp in his tan federation officer suit. He reached for the handle on the door, opening it and walking outside. He looked around, seeing a beautiful young woman awaiting outside. She put her hair up with her trusty pen holding it up. She fixed her glasses, looking at the Lt. of the Federation. Ben looked down at her. A smile formed on his face as he looked at the nicely curved woman with delight. She was wearing a very reviling white blouse with a short black mini shirt.

"Are you the reporter?" Ben asked.

"Yes. I was wondering if I may be able to-" Sam was quickly cut off.

"Yes." Ben said.

"You didn't even now what I was going to say," Sam told kind of shocked.

"You want an interview. Then the answer is yes," Ben smiled. Sam smiled also.

"When would you like to schedule it?" Sam asked, pulling out her little notebook and getting ready to write the times.

"Tonight," Ben said. Sam looked up and shrugged. "Alright, seven or eight?" Sam asked.

"Eight will be fine," Ben smiled.

"Well, Lt..." Sam questioned, not knowing his name.

"You can call me Ben," He said, extending his hand.

"Well, okay...Ben. It was a pleasure meeting you and I will be looking forward towards tonight," Sam said, turning around walking back towards the city. Ben watched, thinking to himself.

"I will be looking forward towards tonight also," Ben said to himself.

**_XXX_**

"We'll attack from here...and here," Owen pointed out to Ryan in the sand dunes. They knew it was only a matter of time before the Taskforce coming looking for them. When they arrived they wouldn't expect a big surprise. But that's what they were going to get. The ships were currently being worked on. Another full day of hard work from the crew and Owen's gang they would be up and running in no time. They even managed to replace the engines on the Independence. Owen really proved to be a great help.

"So we'll draw them into this area when we do that, you'll attack from behind?" Ryan asked standing in the middle of the hot sun.

"You got it." Owen said. Ryan shook his head in agreement. If they pulled this off right, they could beat them once again.

"What's the latest intel?" Ryan asked, looking at the war veteran. Owen rubbed his beard, looking up at the bright blue sky above.

"Federation has got control of the city. Some new guys came in and took over. May be your boys." Owen told him.

"No. It is them. And I if I know them...they'll come as soon as they can. I can promise that." Ryan said, squinting his eye's from the suns bright rays.

"Been a long time since I've seen some feddie blood..." Owen laughed. Ryan turned to him and smiled.

"You'll see it soon enough. That's if we pull this off right," Ryan pointed out.

"Trust me, we will." Owen assured him.

**_XXX_**

Sam looked at herself in the mirror. She thought she looked nice in her new beautiful Chinese red and yellow dress decorated with an ornate dragon designs. She debated if she needed her glasses or not. She looked in the mirror with them on and the off. She decided on not wearing them. She looked at herself one more time, then walked out of her hotel room. The hotel it's self wasn't all that wonderful, considering they were in the middle of the Gobi desert.

The current base of operations for the Federation wasn't but two buildings down so it wouldn't be a long walk in her dreaded high heels. She had to see what she could get out of this Ben guy. She would try her best to get the information out of him. After a short distance of walking, she was greeted by an officer at the door. After directing her to Ben's personal room, she entered seeing the young Lt. sitting down in his chair, waiting.

A smile came to Ben as she entered his line of eye sight. He stood up, extending his hand like once before. She too extended her hand, greeting him.

"A pleasure," Sam smiled.

"No. The pleasure is mine," Ben smiled back. "Please, take a seat."

Sam did as she was asked, sitting in the nice comfortable seat in his personal room. He sat at his desk, watching her.

"So when would you like to began to the interview?" Ben asked. Sam pulled out a tape recorder, turning it on and sitting it on his desk. She was ready to get right down to business. Ben smiled.

"What would you like to talk about, Ms. Andrews?" Ben asked, amused. Sam didn't show any type of amusement on her face. She was hear for strictly business.

"Lt. Ben Johnson...what is your position in the Earth Federation Forces?" Sam asked, pulling out her notes and began writing.

"I'm apart of the special taskforce ordered to carry out mission and stop and rebellions. Taskforce Omega." Ben answered her questioning.

"Some say they wa you carry out your missions are very much like the old Titans, which were assigned to do the same thing. What would you like to say about that comment on the Federations behalf?"

"We are much safer and careful when dealing with a rebel group. Were nothing like those war hungry Titans." Ben lied.

"What is your position on the so called Freedom Fighters?" Sam asked. Ben was shocked to hear the question. How did she know about them?

"They are no threat to the Earth Federation and will be dealt with accordingly," Ben answered and little upset.

"So the fact that they managed to steal one of your new line of Gundams has no affect or threat to the Federation at all?" Sam questioned. Ben gritted his teeth and stood up, looking out the window. How did she know all this? He slowly walked over to his small bar and began to fix some drinks. As Ben had his back turned on Sam, he poured to glasses of wine, slipping a pill in hers.

"Ms. Andrews, those are all rumors. No one stole a Gundam. And if your referring to the incident on Side Six it was just a hoax from the local media to scare people." Ben said, turning around and walking back to his desk. He handed her the drink and smiled.

"Thank you," She whispered trying to keep the mood of the interview. Ben smiled, sitting back in his seat, taking a small sip. A sense of pleasure came from watching her drink also.

"So you believe there is no real...no real threat at..." Sam put her hand on her hand, feeling a like she was about to pass out. The room began to close in on her. She felt extremely hot. Not comfortable at all. "No real threat to the...Federation?" Sam asked.

"No. Are you alright Ms. Andrews?" Ben asked, slowly standing to his feet. She shook her head and landed back in her chair.

"I feel like I'm going to pass out..." Sam spat out. Slowly both of her eyes closed and her mouth dropped open. Ben smiled from ear to ear, taking the tape recorder and throwing it on the ground and stomped on it. He walked to his door and locked it, turning back to the unconscious woman and smiled devilishly. He slowly walked up to her and licked his lips.

"Oh...we are going to have fun..." Ben muttered.

To Be Continued.


	10. Episode 9: Darkness of Juventus Part I

**Episode Nine: Darkness of Juventus Part I **

The morning air of the Gobi desert felt good against the skin of Ryan as he watched the sun rise slowly. He held Christy tight to him, gazing into the distance. His mind set on the future. Freedom for the colonist. Christy and his future. So many things. Christy looked up at him, smiling. She hugged him as hard as she could, telling him how much she loved him. Ryan smirked, looking out into the beautiful sun rise. Sadly, he knew the night wouldn't be was beautiful. In fact he knew it would be just the opposite. It would end in blood shed. Ryan looked down at Christy, running his hand on her face.

"You don't need to fight. Your not going too." Ryan demanded.

"What do you mean? That didn't stop me last time," Christy said.

"And you almost got killed last time too. I don't need any distractions on the battlefield." Ryan said, looking back at the sun.

"What do you mean, distraction?" Christy asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I mean I don't want to be worried about you. If I am it will take me off focus. It's just that I don't want you getting hurt. That's all." Ryan said, pulling her back to him. Christy managed a smile. She always knew how to make her happy.

"After this is all over, we'll go off and get married and buy a little house on Side 7. Somewhere nice. Just us and our kids. Finally settle down," Ryan said. Christy grinned from ear to ear. Now that sounded nice. She couldn't wait until that day comes. But she doubted it ever would. Then again...you could always dream.

"We shall see..." Destiny rang inside his head.

_**XXX**_

_So many headaches...what happened? Where am I? Headaches..._

Sam opened her eyelids slowly, wondering where she was. She brought her right hand up, holding her head due to the pain of the pounding headache. The air was cold. Extremely cold for some reason. She then realized she was bare skinned. She gasped, reaching for the covers near her to cover herself. Her heart began to pound harder and harder as here thoughts found the conclusion. She looked around the room, it was different from the night before. It seemed if she was on a ship of some sorts. Sam saw her clothes on a chair nearby. Fear began to creep into her mind. What did that Federation Officer do? She knew he had done the worst. A single tear rolled down her soft cheek, wanting to go home.

Suddenly the door slid open as Ben slowly walked in. As it slid back shut, he turned to the controls to lock it. Sam moved back to the far end of the bed, keeping the covers on her. Ben slowly walked up to the bed with a large grin on his face. Sam began to shed more and more tears.

"You bastard!" She cried out, sobbing.

"Sshh. Quite." Ben said, putting his finger in front of his mouth laughing. Sam cried, shaking her head. Why? Why would he do this.

"Help! Someone! Help!" Sam yelled.

"This room is sound proof. No one can hear you. No use in screaming." Ben informed her, sitting on the bed next to her. Sam couldn't control her crying. No. She didn't want it to happen like this.

"Why?" Sam yelled. "Why!" She tried over to slap him, but her wrist was quickly caught by Ben's grip. Ben applied pressure to her wrist, causing her to yelp in pain. He reached for her other arm, also squeezing. He laid on top of her, smiling. She yelled and screamed trying to resist. Ben licked her face and then kissed her neck. She cried out, trying to make him stop. Ben stood up, holding her wrist. He picked her up out of the bed, slapping her across the face in a quick motion. Sam's lifeless naked body fell to the ground. Ben picked her up by her shoulders, bringing her up to his face.

"You will love me..." Ben said through his teeth. Sam could only cry. He threw her back on the ground, walking over towards her clothes. He threw her stuff at her on the ground. She grabbed them and held on tightly as she was being picked up once again. Ben walked over towards a empty closest, throwing her inside. Ben smiled, looking at her body and quickly shut the door. Darkness covered the room. Sam cried, beating on the locked door.

"Help! Someone help me!" She yelled, giving up.

_**XXX**_

"Sir, something is approaching. Thirty kilometers away. It's coming fast." Kyle stated. Admiral Maxwell didn't need to be told who it was. He knew exactly who it was. It was only a matter of time. The Federation was here. They still weren't finished with all repairs and the Independence was still being installed with new engines. The Freedom Fighters would just have to do their best out there. Thankfully they had someone who knew the desert, Owen. He had helped set traps in different and various places.

"Alert Ryan and Gabriel and Squadron's Bravo and Delta." Admiral Maxwell declared. Kyle shook his head and got to work right away.

"Attention. Attention. Squadron's Bravo and Delta make your way to your mobile suits. Ryan, make your way to Jove. All men man your battle stations!" Kyle announced over the whole ship. The Independence and Odysseus were also preparing. This would be one huge battle. Both sides knew it and feared it.

Ryan heard the announcement of the intercom while standing in his room with Christy. He looked up at the ceiling as it was being said. He looked down at Christy, hugging her tightly. She closed her eyes, not wanting to let go. After a moment Ryan broke the hug, kissing her on the cheek. He looked into her eyes, slowly turning the other way. He walked out into the hallway, meeting up with Gabriel who would be in command of Delta Squad. Now was the time to put up or shut up.

Both men entered the elevator shaft.

"You be careful out there," Gabriel said, keeping focused at the task at hand.

"Same goes for you. Don't do anything stupid out there," Ryan suggested.

The elevator doors slide open to a hectic scene of pilots and repairmen scrambling about the hanger. Ryan's eyes locked onto his Gundam, Jove. It had been a while since everyone had last seen battle. It would also be the first time fighting on Earth. Thankfully they had run some training programs for the pilots so they could get use to Earth's gravity.

"Kill' em all, big daddy!" Gabriel said, hitting his friend on his back as the two spilt apart.

"If you don't get to them first," Ryan laughed. He heard Gabriel's laughing as he began his climb up the long ladder that would lead him up to his cockpit. Destiny had been rather quite last few days. But Ryan was for sure she wasn't gone. He finally made it to his cockpit, sitting inside. He tapped a few controls then took the installed helmet, fitting it on top of his head. He buckled himself in as the cockpit doors slowly shut.

With a few taps of the controls the whole darkened cockpit lit up. Computer read-outs began on the screen as the main camera view came on.

"Jove Gundam, you are cleared to launch in...five...four...three...two...one!" Kyle yelled.

The Jove Gundam shot out of the hull of the sitting Titan, with Squadron's Bravo and Delta shortly behind.

**_XXX_**

"They're launching mobile suits now,"

"Advance forward," Ben declared high in command in his Gundam. The new and improved RGM-89J Jegans spread out across the large open desert soon to be battlefield. Ahead of them all, the RX-98-03 Juventus lead the way. Inside, Ben was ready to show the full strength of the Gundam.

The Federation had aided the Taskforce with tanks and mobile suits. This would certainly be the day the rebel pirates would fall.

The heat inside the cockpit was unbearable, but Ben ignored it. He was going to win today. He was sure of it.

_**XXX**_

"Set up your positions!" Ryan called out over the radio. The painted Freedom Fighter Jegans spread out, some hiding in fox holes that were created and some behind the large sand dunes. Ryan rested the Jove Gundam right beside Gabriel's costumed Jegan.

"Sniper, do you have them in view?" Ryan asked in a whispered tone.

"Yeah. You just give the order to engage,"

"Hold position," Ryan said. They had moved as far away from the ships as they could. This battle would only be a distraction so the ships could make the getaway.

"Sir, enemy Gundam in sights. I can end this now," Sniper reported from his hiding spot behind a far away dune.

Ryan thought about it for a moment.

"You should take it," Destiny interjected.

"Fire when ready sniper. Bravo and Delta on my mark," Ryan whispered.

After a few seconds of making sure the Juventus was certainly in his sights, he slowly pulled the trigger. The long, pink laser shot rapidly towards the Juventus's cockpit. It was going to be a sure hit. Suddenly the shot was blocked by it's shield that it had raised in the nick of time. No one could believe the timing.

Ben turned towards the direction of the fire, as did the other mobile suits. Ryan saw the golden opportunity and took it with authority.

"Fire at will!" Ryan yelled, raising above the dune, aiming his sonic beam rifle at the enemy. He squeezed the trigger off three rounds, piercing the armor of an enemy Jegan. The last shot went through the core-rector tearing it to shreds. The large explosion rocked Ben's Gundam, causing him to realize his error. He gritted his teeth in anger and cursed.

"Defense formation!" Ben ordered, moving the Juventus back in the defense position of the mobile suits. The Type 92 tanks fired off, hitting two FF Jegans. The sniper quickly took off one more enemy Jegan as a sea storm of fire began to come back from all directions. It seemed they all moved into a semi-circle with some on the ground, firing off rounds. Ryan and the other mobile suits were forced to take cover. He quickly wiped the sweat from his eyes.

"This is going to be harder then expected." Ryan muttered to himself.

"Deploy defense air forces!" Admiral Maxwell commanded over the radio. Ryan winced. That mean the Federation was sending air bombers.

After the strom of fire from the Federation forces, the smoke began to clear. There was a long silence.

"Charge!" Ben yelled, as the mobile suits quickly ran out through the desert.

"Fire! FIRE!" Gabriel yelled, firing his 100mm at the on slaught of the enemy. The other mobile suits did the same, hiding behind the dunes and the foxholes. Suddenly smoke and fire filled the clouds as the battle for the sky began. Ryan looked up, seeing some bombers making it by the defense fighters.

"Take cover! Someone bring them down! Don't let them get to the ships!" Ryan ordered. They tried, but one bomber made it through while the others bombard them with explosions. The bombs took out at least three more mobile suits, leaving eight Jegans, Gabriel, and Ryan. They up against the odds of fifteen enemy Jegans, thirty Type 92 tanks, and a Gundam. Not the best odds.

Thankfully the last bomber that made it through was destroyed.

"Watch out!" Destiny said.

Without warning a 150mm shell pierced the Jove Gundam. Ryan was shocked as the Gundam quickly began to fall towards the ground. It only caused minor damage thankfully because of the Gundarium Alloy.

"Why didn't you say anything Destiny!" Ryan yelled.

"I did. You just didn't pay attention!" She shot back. Ryan sighed, as the Jove Gundam quickly regained its footing. Ryan winced, watching Juventus Gundam closely. A long, large truck pulled up behind enemy lines beside the Juventus Gundam.

"This is bad..." Ryan said to himself. He fired four more shots towards the enemy Gundam, but it was blocked by it's shield.

"Nice try kid," Ben muttered, firing off six rounds from his beam rifle. The pinkish beams rapidly approached the Jove Gundam.

"To the right," Destiny echoed. Ryan did as she said, moving to the right and dodging the oncoming fire.

"At least you can be used for something," Ryan laughed. "Hey!" Destiny pouted.

The Juventus threw it's rifle in the sand, picking up the large beam cannon in the back of the truck. Ryan was to busy paying attention to the battlefield while the Juventus was setting up for something bad.

"What happened to Owen and his men?" Gabriel asked, taking out a Jegan.

"They'll be here soon enough!" Ryan yelled.

"Look up," Destiny said. Ryan did so, seeing the Juventus boosting above them. It's speed was mind boggling at 98,000 kg.

"Shit!" Ryan yelled, firing off rounds trying to bring him down. How could he be so careless?

"Sniper! Sniper! Shoot the Gundam! Shoot it!" Ryan yelled. The sniper aimed at the head of the Gundam this time, squeezing off a shot. It missed by inches. The Juventus was just to fast.

Ben smirked, landing near the closest ship. The Independence.

"Hemsly! Launch your mobile suits! Defense up!" Admiral Maxwell yelled.

"I can't! Were currently in the process of-" The ship's captain was cut off by static. The Minosky Particles from the Juventus was interfering.

"No..." Admiral Maxwell watched in horror as the Gundam charged it's beam cannon.

"Surprise, surprise!" Ben yelled. The large yellowish beam shot forward with immense power towards the downed ship. A bright light engulfed the area and the battlefield. Ryan shielded his eye's from the brightness of the explosion.

"Stop him!" Destiny yelled.

To Be Continued.


	11. Episode 10: Darkness of Juventus Part II

**Episode Ten: Darkness of Juventus Part II**

**_XXX_**

Ben smirked, landing near the closest ship. The Independence.

"Hemsly! Launch your mobile suits! Defense up!" Admiral Maxwell yelled.

"I can't! Were currently in the process of-" The ship's captain was cut off by static. The Minosky Particles from the Juventus was interfering.

"No..." Admiral Maxwell watched in horror as the Gundam charged it's beam cannon.

"Surprise, surprise!" Ben yelled. The large yellowish beam shot forward with immense power towards the downed ship. A bright light engulfed the area and the battlefield. Ryan shielded his eye's from the brightness of the explosion.

"Stop him!" Destiny yelled.

To Be Continued.

**_XXX_**

The brightness of the explosion blinded everyone in the area for a short time. Shock quickly followed. How could this happen? No one thought it was even possible. But it was war. Expect the unexpected. Ryan brought his arm down away from his eyes, looking at the spot where the ship use to be. Smoke and fire filled the area. It seemed like time had slow down and everyone stopped fighting. Both sides were shocked.

Admiral Maxwell slowly fell back down into his chair, scratching his head. They had just lost an entire ship along with it's crew. Their was no way anyone could have survived the blast. For the first time ever, Admiral Forrest Maxwell was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to do. All around him, the crew where panicking and trying to gain the Admirals attention.

"SIR!" Kyle yelled, standing up at his post. Finally Admiral Maxwell snapped out of it. He glanced around, looking at his crew.

"Sir! What are your orders!" Kyle asked. There was a pause.

"Get the ships into the air now!" He yelled.

**_XXX_**

A sadistic smile crossed Ben's face from ear to ear as the smoke and fire filled the air. Ben had successfully destroyed an enemy ship with one crushing blow. A stab into the heart of the Freedom Fighters. He quickly began to recharge his beam cannon for another shot at the enemy ships. Ben looked at his read-outs of the chance of anyone still alive on the Independence. From his readouts...all of the crew was destroyed along with the ship. I Won't be long until you all burn in hell/I Ben thought to himself.

ISoon enough.../I Ben thought. Suddenly a small beeping noise echoed through-out the cockpit. He glanced down at his screen, seeing the Jove Gundam approaching at rapid speeds. He gritted his teeth in anger.

**_XXX_**

"Destroy him..." Destiny whispered in his head. Ryan's eyes were filled with tears, ready to stream down his face. But he held them back. It would only turn his sadness into hate. Hate for the sick pilot who did this. He would pay for killing all of those lives. And Destiny was going to help him.

The Jove Gundam sped towards it's counterpart, pulling out the pinkish beam saber. As the Gundam came faster and faster towards the Juventus, it created a roster tail of sand behind it. Before Ryan knew it, he was right in front of his enemy. He was charging up for another crushing blow, but Ryan wasn't going to let that happen. Not today.

Ben dropped the beam cannon, pulling out his own beam saber. The Jove boosted up above the Juventus, raising it's beam saber high in the air. Ben blocked the stunning slash just in the nick of time, holding the Jove off. The two Gundam's were locked tight in a struggle to win.

_**XXX**_

Gabriel aimed through the Jegan's rifle scope, squeezing off the trigger. The shot took off an enemies left shoulder-plate. More and more fire rained in towards Gabriel and the rest of mobile suit. Soon after the destruction of the Independence, the Freedom Fighters forces were pushed back behind a very large sand dune. It seemed like their were more mobile suits popping up out of no where. They wouldn't be able to hold them all of for long.

"Where no going to be able to hold them off for very long, we'll need to retreat soon!" Gabriel radioed back to command.

"Rodger that," A voice said back.

A stream of sweat fell down his face, wondering what to do next. They couldn't win.

**_XXX_**

Christy stood in the main bridge of the Titan, watching the smoke rise into the air. Tears were flowing from her eyes uncontrollably, not being able to hold them back. She watched the crew work as fast as they could to get back into space, while Ryan and the boys give them some time. She wanted to help, but she wasn't in the state of mind to really do anything. She couldn't believe what was going on around here.

IBe safe, Ryan/I Christy thought as she heard reports coming in that the Jove had engaged the Juventus in battle.

Kyle sat at his station, watching the rader intently. His eye's did not even glance over to see what was happening. He had to block out everything else that was going on and focus on his task. He watched as the enemy began to come closer and closer towards the group of Freedom Fighters. They were outnumbered two to one. Not far from the Titan and Odysseus, the Jove and Juventus fought. Kyle rubbed his head. How could he focus at a time like this? So many lifes had been lost today. Why was he even doing this?

IBecause it's for the future of the colonies...for my children one day./I Kyle thought to himself. He snapped out of it, looking back at the screen. He had to do his job. They all did.

**_XXX_**

Private Luke Blakenship looked around nervously in the Krachtig hanger, not knowing what exactly he was supposed to do. He had heard some scattered reports that thier newly assinged captain, Ben Johnson, had destoryed a enemy ship single handly. Luke had idolised the man since first meeting him when he was assinged to the Kracthtig. It was hard to believe that he took that many lifes in a matter of seconds.

The young eighteen year old boy ran his hand through his brown hair, moaning because he didn't know what he was to do. He knew he shouldn't have joined the service.

_**XXX**_

Alexander kept his stone-cold expression as he lead the Earth Federation forces closer and closer to the soon to be dead Freedom Fighters. One enemy Jegan popped up to fire and was quickly annilated by the surrpressing firepower for the Taskforce. Slowly a smirk formed onto Alexanders face. They were about to be destoryed in one glourious day.

Alexander raised his rifle, ready for the final charge.

_**XXX**_

Gabriel looked around what to do. He knew those ex-zeon bastards wouldn't come through and leave them here to die. He knew it from the beginning. They had no chance of winning, but they did have a chance of letting the two ships get into space. It was his duty to make sure. They were going for a final stand. One last stand.

"Okay guys. Ready...charge!" Gabriel yelled, manuvering his Jegan up from the protective sand dune along with his sqaud behind him. When the enemy came into view, they had doubled in number.

"Oh shit," Gabriel whispered to himself. Suddenly he broke out into an uncontrolive fire, as did his squad. The Taskforce returned fire, almost taking out most of the squad.

Their leader, Alexander, slowly approached Gabriel different painted Jegan with his own. Gabriel had run out of ammo, and lost his beam saber in battle. All he had was his vulcan head guns. Gabriel gulbed as Alexander pulled out his beam saber. Without warning, Gabriel fired his last bullets from his head vulcans. Alexander brought the Jegans sheild up, blocking the rest of the shots. Bullet holes filled his sheild, but did not phase him.

Gabriel let the controls of his Jegan go, closing his eyes, ready for death. Alexander raised the pinkish beam saber, ready for the kill. Suddenly from no where, Alexander's Jegan ripped into two peices. Gabriel's eyes shot open, looking at the Jegan right in front of him. It's core reactor suddenly burst into flames, destroying the entire Jegan. Gabriel's own Jegan was blown to the ground, not being able to move. Thankfully his camera was still intact. He looked up, seeing a modfied MS-18E Kampfer. It was painted in desert colors, blending in well with its surrondings. It held up it's beam saber, after succesfully destorying their leader.

More explosions orcurred around the battleflied. Soon after, Gabriel was able to see more older zeonic mobile suits. He was surprised in how good condintion they were. Finally their Ex-Zeonic friends had arrived in the nick of time, with Owen Synder leading them inside the Kampfer.

"Die you feddie bastards!" Owen yelled, firing the mobile suits shotgun repeatdly.

"Gald you came," Gabriel said.

**_XXX_**

The duel between the Jove and Juventus had been going on for quite some time now. Ryan just had to hold him off until the Titan and Oddyusus could get into the air. It looked as if both had slowly began their accent into the air. Ryan's fuild movements were no doubt due mostly to Destiny's coaching. The two fighting enemies had found the same radio channel, and began to talk towards each other.

The Jove Gundam slashed towards the feet of the Juventus, which was quickly blocked.

"Who are you, boy?" Ben yelled, slashing towards the Jove's head.

Ryan blocked quickly the attack, parrying the attack.

"Shut up!" Ryan yelled, thrusting his beam saber towards the cockpit of the Juventus. Ben barley blocked the attack, moving out of the way and into the air. Ryan gritted his teeth, boosting into the air after him. The two traded and exchanged blows in the air as they got higher and higher.

"I swear you'll pay!" Ryan yelled.

_**XXX**_

"Sir, we need to call everyone back to the ships!" Kyle exclamied.

"Do it. Make sure that everyone gets on!" Admiral Maxwell ordered.

"Yes sir," Kyle said.

**_XXX_**

"I repeat, everyone back to the ships. All mobile suits. Our friends will hold them off,"

Gabriel pounded his fist against the hard metal incasing cockpit in anger, not being able to move his Jegan. He saw everyone else retreating while he wasn't able to. Suddenly his Jegan began to move upwards. Someone was picking up his Jegan. It felt like a large weight was being lifted off his shoulders.

_**XXX**_

"Ryan, get back to the ship. We have to leave now! Your the last one!" A voice yelled to the battling Gundam pilot.

The two continuied to exchange blows, trying to go for the kill. Both were amazing pilots, but someone would mess up.

"To the right!" Destiny echoed through-out Ryan's head. Ryan tried to move to the right, but it was to late. The beam saber pirced the armor of the left shoulder, rendering that arm useless. Ryan yelled in anger, not knowing what to do. He knew the pilot of the Juventus wouldn't let him off so easily. Suddenly the Juventus aimed right for the cockpit of the Jove. Ryan's eye's grew wider as he let go of the controls. He wasn't able to move.

"Activate me!" Destiny yelled. But Ryan wasn't able to move. They were going to die. Suddenly a powerful shot in the back from the Kampfer to the Juventus sent the beam saber up and through the head of the Jove. The cockpit darkned due to the main camera being taken out. Ryan grabbed the controls and closed his eyes. He could do this.

**_XXX_**

Ben yelled in anger, turning away from the headless Gundam and towards the bug that annoyed him. The Juventus bursted down to the Kampfer with an amazing speed.

"I'll squash you..." Ben whispered. Without any warning, the Juventus's beam saber went through the cockpit of the Kampfer. The zeonic mobile suit lingered for a while then exploded into peices. Ben looked back up to see if the Jove was still there, but it had made it onto the ship. Ben yelled in anger wacthing the two ships accesend into space.

"You haven't seen the last of me, boy." Ben muttered.

To Be Contuinuied.


	12. Episode 11: Burning Sorrow

**Mobile Taskforce Gundam: Endless Destiny**

**Episode Eleven: Burning Sorrow**

It hurt inside. The Earth Federation Anti-Terrorist Group known as Taskforce Omega had just successfully destroyed one of the three ships in the colony resistance group, the Freedom Fighters. No one had escaped from the ship. All those people died in a mere mili-second. It was a hard thing to concept, but Ryan had just witnessed it all flash before his eyes. Ryan sat inside his room watching the stars pass by. Millions and millions of stars...you could get lost in their beauty. His veridian green eye's were filled with tears, ready to burst out. Slowly one by one, the tears streamed down his face in separate rivulets.

"I could have saved them...I could have stopped it all." Ryan said almost in a whisper.

"You did the best you could," Destiny replied.

"No...it's all my fault." Ryan whimpered.

"Then we shall avenge their deaths..." Destiny tempted.

"No! That's it! Fighting leads to nothing! Hatred only brings more hatred!" Ryan yelled.

"Then the colonies will be suppressed forever. Your people will never be free."

Ryan remained silent. He didn't want to fight anymore. It was only a matter of time before the Federation found and destroyed their weak resistance anyways. Why should he even bother? He continued to stare blankly at the wondrous stars.

**_XXX_**

In the sounds of the main hanger on the Titan, the Rx-98-02 Jove Gundam stood damaged and severed. Gabriel watched the mechanics fight and argue about which bolt goes there and if this or that should go there. One young mechanic, trying to do his job, seemed to be having trouble with something.

"Whatta doing?" The head mechanic yelled.

"You said it went here!" Another oily face mechanic yelled.

"No I didn't! Here give me that!"

The fighting continued as the young one continued his work diligently, not having a lot of success.

"Mind if I give it a try?" Gabriel asked the youngster floating towards him.

"Uh...sure," He said, handing him the wrench. The rest of the mechanics stopped their arguments, watching the mobile suit pilot help the young mechanic out. Slowly, one by one they smirked getting back to work in quite helping one another.

_**XXX**_

"I'm sure you'll be happy to know that I'll be returning to take back command of the taskforce," The raspy voice of the long absent Captain Jones made Ben crack his knuckles.

"Of course sir..." He lied. Ben hated him more then that annoying Gundam pilot. Ben had enjoyed being in command of the taskforce, and if it was up to him...he'd remain in command. Ben smirked slightly, having a plan that could ensure him to stay in command.

"My transport will be arriving shortly then we'll purse what's left of the colony rebels." Jones remarked.

"Of course," Ben said once again.

"I'll see you soon." Jones said, cutting the transmission.

Ben pulled his handgun from his hoster, loading only one bullet.

_**XXX**_

_"Over here!"_

_Laughter..._

_"What are you waiting for daddy!"_

_Laughter always made him smile._

_"Oh alright, I'm coming!"_

_The two young children yelled for their father to come with them into the amusement park. It would appeal to any child, with it's large roller coasters, balloons, and large stuffed animals. The father held the hands of his young son and even younger daughter. A bright smile came across his face just seeing them happy._

_Laughter was something he hadn't heard in a long time..._

_Not since..._

"Sir, excuse me."

Slowly, the admiral of the rag-tag band of freedom fighters, opened both his eye lids looking up at the young messenger.

"Admiral Maxwell, we are now on course to Side 1 as we speak. We'll be arriving in approximately fifty-six hours."

"Thank you," The admiral replied, addressing the young messenger he could leave. He took in a deep breath with all his might and let it out quickly. He rubbed his hands over his eyes, trying to rid himself of the sleepiness he felt. He stood up with the utmost grace an admiral could show, straightening his white and blue uniform. He looked over on his desk, reaching for his white cap. He gently put it on his salt and peppered head, walking out of his personal headquarters.

Admiral Forrest Maxwell had a vision of a truly free colony life. This was the only way he knew how to achieve that freedom. In the eyes of the Earth Federation, the Freedom Fighters were considered terrorists. In the eyes of most colonies, they were heroes. He knew that one day their would be a bright future ahead...he knew it. Because...because he was doing it for _them._

_**XXX**_

"Eat." His words were so demanding. She only gave him silence in return.

"I brought you food, and I want you to eat it."

Her empty eyes stared at the food in front of her. She said nothing. There was a long sigh from Ben. He glared at her, tightening the grip of his fist. His eye's filled with rage looking at her.

"EAT IT!" He yelled with his thunderous voice, booming through-out the room. He jumped in fear, seeing the look on his face. He coiled his arm back, backhanding her to the floor. She yelped in pain, holding the spot on her cheek that he just hit.

"You don't want the food I bring you? Fine!" He yelled, picking up the tray of food and throwing it against the wall. He stormed out of the room, looking it from the outside. Sam promised herself revenge. She would get it.

**_XXX_**

"...and in honor of the crew of the _Independence_, we shall re-name ourselves in to the fighting force known as...The Colony Freedom Force. We won't stand for the Federation's tight iron grip on the colonies any longer. They play it of as if they were our friends, our allies, our neighbors. The people of Earth may believe that lie, only because they can't see the real truth. They are being lied to as we speak. We must end this war and come to an agreement between the Earth Forces and the colonies so we can live in peace and harmony!" Admiral Maxwell continued on with his rally speech over the broadcast with the _Odysseus_, his crew on the main bridge, and through-out the rest of the ship.

It was hard for Ryan to focus on the admiral's speech. It was still a shock to him that the entire crew of the _Independence_ had been killed. He stood straight up beside Gabriel and Christie as they looked upon the admiral.

"...we shall press on! We will not give in, and won't stop fighting until every last one of us has died!" He finished his speech with applause. "Please, please. Know my I ask you to remember our fallen comrades of the _Independence_ in a moment of silence..."

Almost in unison every single crew member raised their right hand and began the saluting position. The silence on board both ships was amazing, it seemed almost everything ceased to exist. Yet inside, Ryan was yelling out in pain. He knew that never again would he see the brave souls of the _Independence_. He thought to himself,

_I can't fight...it will only bring more death. What will death bring?_

A tear fell down Ryan's cheek as Destiny echoed the word..."Satisfaction..."

-------------------


	13. Episode 12: Opertaion Dreadnought

**Episode Twelve: Operation Dreadnought**

**-------**

_Whilst men are linked together, they easily and speedily communicate the alarm of any evil design. They are enabled to fathom it with common counsel, and to oppose it with united strength. Whereas, when they lie dispersed, without concert, order, or discipline, communication is uncertain, counsel difficult, and resistance impracticable. Where men are not acquainted with each other's principles, nor experienced in each other's talents, nor at all practised in their mutual habituates and dispositions by joint efforts in business; no personal confidence, no friendship, no common interest, subsisting among them; it is evidently impossible that they can act a public part with uniformity, perseverance, or efficacy. In a connection, the most inconsiderable man, by adding to the weight of the whole, has his value, and his use; out of it, the greatest talents are wholly unserviceable to the public. No man, who is not inflamed by vain-glory into enthusiasm, can flatter himself that his single, unsupported, desultory, unsystematic endeavours, are of power to defeat the subtle designs and united cabals of ambitious citizens. When bad men combine, the good must associate; else they will fall, one by one, an unpitied sacrifice in a contemptible struggle. _

_-Edmund Burke_

_-------_

"...THIS!" The long absent Captain Jones exclaimed, pointing at the screen. "This is Dreadnought!" He finished.

_Utterly amazing...Ben thought as it raced through his mind. The endless possibilities. He could end it today if he got a hold of it. Those colonists would cease to exist. Ben stood up, looking at the returned Captain. Jones only smiled in return._

Ben thought as it raced through his mind. The endless possibilities. He could end it today if he got a hold of it. Those colonists would cease to exist. Ben stood up, looking at the returned Captain. Jones only smiled in return.

"So it's being finished at Side 7?" Ben asked, making sure.

"Correct, it will be ready for deployment in ten days."

"Good...that's good." Ben whispered to himself, turning to the large window. The large, black sky that was space was light with stars. An evil sensation came over Ben as the Captain approached him. Ben laughed to himself, slowly turning around to face him. The fire in his eyes spooked Jones, sending cold chills up and down his spine.

"Ben...are you okay?" Jones asked him. Ben said nothing, only taking out his hand gun. Jones jumped back, holding up his hands in defense. Ben brought the gun up, aiming for his knees. He squeezed two shots into both knees. Jones yelped in pain, falling to the ground hard. Tears streamed down his face as he tried backing away from Ben. Ben crept his way over and above Jones, staring him down.

"Your...your a monster!" Jones quivered.

"I know," Ben muttered. He shot Jones again in both arms, bending down. He slowly began to choke Jones, tightening his grip as hard he could. Jones struggled for air, but he couldn't since Ben was utterly crushing his windpipe. He tried all he could, gasping for air. All Ben did was smile, not tearing his gaze away from the helpless captain. All the times he had treated him wrongly, Ben never forgot. Revenge...was so sweet.

"Your judgement is upon you. Can you feel the fire? Are you that close to the gates of hell!" Ben yelled. Captain Jones' eyes rolled to the back of his head, his heart stopped it's beating. The once in charge of Taskforce Omega and captain of the Krachtig was no longer among the living. Ben slowly got up, his eyes feasting on the idea of him dead.

A small noise could be heard in the ventilation shaft. Ben's gaze tore from the deceased Jones up to the ceiling. Suddenly someone fell through the air shaft, hitting the ground hard. It was his prisoner, Sam. Ben looked at her in confusion. She backed away in horror, knowing she was caught.

"You tried to escape me?" Ben asked.

She said nothing, fearing to much. Ben slowly walked over to her, smiling. He stood beside her, looking into her beautiful eyes. Her breathing began to pace, and then quicken.

"You afraid, hun?" He asked. He rubbed her face, letting his lips touch hers. She moved away, trying to make him stop. Ben smiled only turning from her.

"I love you...do you love me?" Ben asked, pulling out his gun once again. He turned to her after their was no answer. He lifted the gun to her head. Sam yelled in horror and began to cry uncontrollably.

"DO YOU LOVE ME!" Ben yelled in anger, pressing the gun into her temple even harder. She shrieked in fear, lying to save her life.

"Yes!" Sam cried. "Yes!"

Ben smiled, lowering the gun as she sobbed. He turned away from her once again.

"Good..." He whispered. Slowly he turned once again, pointing the gun at her. In a instance, her life was gone.

_**XXX**_

"Ryan? May I come in?"

Her sweet melody of a voice made him feel warm inside, for the first time in a long time. Ryan slowly turned his head, seeing Christie standing at the door of his room. His eye's looked deep into hers, warming him. After all the sadness, death, and mourning...she...she could and would always make him feel better. Every time he saw her, his heart would flutter. He longed being with her. He loved her. He was incomplete without her.

"Come in," He said, his voice almost done to a whisper. She slowly walked to him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Their was a long silence.

"I guess." He finally said.

"We are getting ready to dock in Side 1, we'll get some new supplies their." Christie tried lighting up the mood.

"That's good," Ryan said plainly.

Christie sighed, bending over to look at his face. His eyes were nothing but total vastness.

"Ryan, this isn't healthy. You haven't come out of your room in days. You've locked yourself inside this room, hoping that everything would go away!" Christie yelled, Ryan looked at her. "Sitting her mourning all their deaths won't do you one thing. Yes, mourning the loss of people is good. But to much can hurt you. Don't reflect on the past, look to the future. If you sit in here, refusing to fight...the rest of us will die. We will die just like they did. Do you want that? Do you?" Christie raised her hand swiftly, slapping Ryan hard across the face. Ryan snapped out of it, holding his cheek.

"I'm just..." Ryan began.

"Just what?"

"Just...afraid." Ryan said.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore. Ryan, I'm always going to be by your side. So is Gabriel. He wants to help you. We all do. You don't have to be afraid anymore." Christie said, holding his hand. After a long moment of silence, Ryan looked up at her and smiled for the first time since the incident.

"Thank you," Ryan said, embracing her in a hug.

"Thank you for all the help," Admiral Maxwell began, shaking another man's hand. "Really, your help means a lot to us."

_**XXX**_

"No. No. It's the least I could do. Your the one I should be thanking. The Earth Federation is still suppressing the colonies after all these years. Your doing something about it, and doing it the right way. Unlike that Char Anzable. He makes us look bad, like were the enemy." The chairman of Side 1 had said. He was an older man, much older Admiral Maxwell. His hair was completely frosted over with white, just like his beard.

"War is war. I'm sure the Earth's sphere even knows about us. Heck, the colonies hardly know about us." They enjoyed a short laugh.

"Our prayers go with you, Forrest." The chairman said.

"Thank you," He replied. He turned around, making his way back to the ship. The final battle was brewing. Everyone could feel it in their bones. Admiral Maxwell thought,_We'll need em..._

_----------_


	14. Episode 13: Satisfaction

**Episode Thirteen: Satisfaction**

-------------------------  
_We are going to have peace even if we have to fight for it.-  
Dwight D. Eisenhower_  
-------------------------

Private Luke Blankenship watched intently as the new official captain of the Krachtig made his speech. Captain Carl Jones tragically died from a heart attack, or so he had been told. The man he looked up to, considered a great leader, and a great pilot...Ben Johnson. Ben had found Captain Jones already dead in his room. Soon after he reported this in to Federation HQ and they named him leader of Taskforce Omega. They also gave him the new rank of Commander due to his previous success against the colony terrorists. He had successfully destroyed one of their ships single handily. In the eyes of the Federation, he was their new hero. Some were even bold enough to call him the future Amuro Ray.

"He was a good man, no, a great man. I just hope that I can lead this Taskforce half as well as Captain Jones had done. We shall honor his death and crush that small rebellion. Just before his death, he had told me of his grand vision. That grand vision was...Dreadnought." He paused letting everyone get use to that name. Dreadnought. The name that would change their very lives. Dreadnought.

"Dreadnought is a fully functional colony laser. Created to destroy incoming meteors that may harm Granda, the colonies, or Earth. But we will use against our enemies to destroy their ships. It will be as easy as taking candy from a baby. It is located at Side Seven. We are currently making our way their now. Soon this will all be over...I promise."

As Ben finished his speech, Luke felt awe inspired. The taskforce broke out into a roar of cheers.

**_XXX_**

"Whaddya mean it's not working?" Ryan asked, jumping up to them to see the problem.

"I mean it's not working. The system's are going nuts." The chief mechanic stated.

"Let me see," Ryan said, stepping into the open cockpit. He sat in the seat, looking at the power turning off and on.

"It's not me," Destiny muttered.

"This is kind of weird." Ryan said.

"Maybe the Feddies didn't finish the Jove completely," Gabriel said, joining in the conversation.

"Well, whatever is wrong with it...Ryan can't take it out into battle with it doing this." The chief mechanic warned.

Ryan sighed, "Then you better try and get this working." Almost instantly after he finished his sentence the alarm rang through-out the Titan. Ryan stood up, looking outside the cockpit. He sighed, knowing it meant they were about to go into battle. Suddenly Kyle's voice filled the intercom system.

"Enemy ship, bearing 3-2-7! Everyone to their battle stations! I repeat, all mobile suit pilots report to their mobile suits!"

"You can't go out their in the Jove, it would be suicide!" Gabriel yelled. Ryan ran through the possibilities. They were right, he couldn't take the Jove out in it's current condition. He would have to take a Jegan. He leaped from the cockpit and floated towards a empty Jegan. Gabriel did the same. Ryan jumped into the cockpit, putting on his helmet. Slowly the outside world closed in on him as the Jegan lit up to life.

"Destiny, can you insert yourself into the Jegan?" Ryan asked, his fingers dancing upon the keypad.

"Yes, I am doing so know." She replied.

"Good," Ryan muttered. "Control, I'm launching with a Jegan. The Jove Gundam is acting up on us. Ryan, launching!"

"Great, the Jove Gundam had to quit on us now! That's just wonderful. Kyle, have you identified the approaching ship yet?" Admiral Maxwell asked.

"It's not part of the Taskforce, but it is defiantly Federation. It's also a new type of ship, like ours. Whoever it is they must be important!" Kyle responded.

**_XXX_**

"Sir! It's confirmed...it is the rebellion! Their launching mobile suits!"

"Hmm. Tell Raime to get ready and launch from the Gundam!"

"Yes, Commander Bright!"

**_XXX_**

Ryan led the formation of Jegans towards the enemy ship. Behind him was his most trusted friend, Gabriel and a few other pilots. In all there were eight Jegans. They sped towards the enemy at high speeds. Suddenly, something caught Ryan's gaze. The ship was launching their own mobile suits. What seemed to be a couple of Jegans and a...a Gundam! All Ryan could tell was that it was blue and white, heading towards them.

"Uh oh. Stay sharp guys, they have a Gundam!" Ryan said over the comm. channel.

"Rodger that," Gabriel responded.

_**XXX**_

"I thought they had a Gundam,"

"So did I. Nevertheless, do your job Lieutenant Yobshui."

"Yes Commander Bright!"

The Rx-93-02 Hi Nu Gundam raced towards the eight, different colored, enemy Jegans. The white and blue Gundam was very much like it's older counterpart. It was created shortly after the Neo-Zeon rebellion, based off Amuro Ray's designs. It was designed for newtypes and could only be piloted by newtypes. Lieutenant Raime Yobshui was the perfect candidate for the job. The Lieutenant aimed the Hi-Nu's hyper mega bazooka launcher at the leader of the enemy suits.

"Buh-Bye!"

**_XXX_**

"Whoa!" Ryan yelled as he quickly maneuvered out of the way of a huge yellow beam...thanks to Destiny.

"That Gundam has some firepower! Watch out!" Gabriel yelled as another huge shot shrieked through space towards them.

"To the right," Destiny whip sered. Ryan's reflexes told him left, but Destiny told him right. Destiny hadn't failed him before. He jerked the Jegan to the right, barley missing the beam. Ryan cursed, that was to close. The Jegan was way to slow for him. _I'm doing to die in this suit,_ he thought.

"No your not, just trust me." Destiny said. Ryan seemed a little annoyed by the comment, not being able to have any of his own thoughts. He lifted his beam rifle, aiming through scope and squeezed off three shots towards the Gundam. The pilot seemed to dodge the first two with ease, and blocked off the second one with it's shield.

"This guy is good, must be a newtype!" Gabriel yelled.

A newtype? Now it was really time for Ryan to test his skills out with the Destiny System. He accelerated his speed towards the Gundam, squeezing off more shots. None of the shots hit their targets. The pilot kept dodging them. Ryan had come up on point-blank range, aiming his rifle at the Gundam's cockpit. The Gundam also raised it's huge hyper mega cannon at Ryan, charging it's beam.

At point-blank range? Who did this pilot think he is! They would both blow into space dust!

"Evade, up!" Destiny yelled. Ryan's Jegan shot up quickly as the beam barley grazed it's right foot. The beam was now heading directly towards the seven other Jegans.

"Watch out!" Gabriel said, moving his mobile suit out of it's unforgiving path. Three Jegans were ripped apart, not a chance for the pilots.

Ryan swung the Jegan's right arm towards the Gundam, hoping to hit it. The Gundam evaded, swinging with its own punch. Ryan's Jegan was pushed back in the force that ensued. He then quickly maneuvered a swift kick to the center of the Gundam, knocking it away. Ryan quickly aimed for a shot.

"Upper left," Destiny had said. Ryan did as she said and fired in that direction. The beam met its target as the Gundam went directly where he shot. It hardly damaged the enemy suit due to it's amazingly strong armor.

Gabriel sped up, along with the four remaining Jegans, towards the other enemy Jegans and engaged in combat. Soon the Federation and Colony Freedom Force's ships collided into action as well.

Ryan squeezed one more shot off, missing. It was his last shot. He quickly discard it and pulled his beam saber out from behind. The pinkish beam swung through space, cutting the barrel of the cannon off. The enemy Gundam discard it as well, pulling out a greenish beam saber. The two quickly engaged into a duel. The Hi-Nu Gundam used his sheer power to push back the puny Jegan.

Before Ryan could even react, the Hi-Nu was already slashing away at his cockpit. Ryan did all he could to try and block the incoming attack. But his Jegan was to slow and the enemy to fast. The Hi-Nu slashed off the Jegan's right arm, leaving it defenseless. Within a flash, the Hi-Nu stabbed just above the cockpit of Ryan's Jegan. Everything seemed to in time.

Everyone face, on the _Titan_ and _Odysseus_, froze. Christie shrieked in horror.

Gabriel's eye's widened as he fought. In mere seconds, his core reactor would create a massive explosion and would instantly disintegrate Ryan. Just above him the heat of the beam saber intensified. He was millisecond away from death itself. He could hear it knocking. Without hesitation, Ryan yelled,

"Destiny, evolve!"

A strange aura surrounded Ryan as his controls glowed to life, along with his suit. Just when the Hi-Nu pilot thought that the battle was about to end, he was in a big surprise. The entire torso of Ryan's Jegan vanished along with his entire suit.

"What the-" Gabriel stated.

**_XXX_**

"What just happened? What did that suit do!" Bright Noah yelled.

All the Federation crew members remained silent.

_**XXX**_

"Ryan! He activated the Destiny system again!" Admiral Maxwell said, astonished.

"Please be alright..." Christie prayed.

The Hi-Nu remained the same position, wondering where the Jegan had gone. Then, violently, the Jegan collided with the Hi-Nu with full speed towards an abandon colony of Side One. Fighting between the CCF and EFF abruptly stopped, all seeming to watch the two mobile suits.

How could a Jegan be this powerful, the Hi-Nu pilot thought. What was the glowing aura surrounding it?

Ryan's eyes were consumed with flames as he pushed forward. "You thought you could beat us? You thought that you were triumphant? Destiny has a different plan!" Both Ryan's and voice united as both mobile suits crashed into the colony. A huge explosion occurred, leaving everyone in shock.


	15. Episode 14: Appositus Tempestas

**Episode Fourteen: Appositus Tempestas**

**-----------------------------**

_In war, there are no unwounded soldiers. - José Narosky_

------------------------

"Issue the retreat!" Admiral Maxwell hate to say it, but if they didn't pull back they would all die.

"No! No! You have to go back and get Ryan! He's still down there!" Christie yelled, falling on her knees. Admiral Maxwell knew how she felt, but if they didn't fall back now more would die. A single tear fell down the Admirals cheek as the Titan and Odysseus began to turn away from the battle. All the mobile suits had returned to their ships expect one.

"Gabriel, you must come. I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do..." Admiral Maxwell saw Gabriel's face on the videocom. It was covered in anguish. Suddenly another explosion occurred inside the colony, bigger then the last.

"They'll pay..." Gabriel's expression changed from anguish to rage as he began to battle once again.

**_XXX_**

"What's with this guy?" One of the Federation pilots asked. "It's like he's-"

The enemy Jegan exploded into pieces as it received three shots from the last CCF Jegan. Gabriel aimed his rifle once more, firing two more shots towards another Jegan, exploding it. Gabriel dropped his rifle in favor for his beam saber. He boosted towards another Jegan, dodging its fire. Quickly with another slash, he caused the enemy to be destroyed.

"Sergeant Gabriel Ackman! Return to the Titan now! This is no time for this!" Admiral Maxwell was right. Gabriel took one last look at where the Gundam and Ryan's Jegan exploded and then sped off towards the _Titan_.

_**XXX**_

"Shall we purse, sir?" The XO of the Ra Celes had said.

"No, let them go." Bright Noah replied, slumping over in his seat. They had lost too many good men today...and one good Gundam pilot. Bright rested his head on his hand. Why did he always lose them? Why?

_**XXX**_

"Wha-What happened?" His head hurt so bad. In fact, his entire body seemed to pulse with pain. He moaned, turning over in something...something wet. Ryan slowly opened his eyes to see nothing but white, wet snow. He had been in so much pain he didn't even notice where he was. Slowly he sat up, looking around the seemingly endless flied of snow. He had remembered now, he had activated Destiny once more. After that he charged that Gundam into an abandon colony. Was he still alive?

He stood up, looking around. Where was that annoying little girl who called her-self Destiny? That program he gave birth to that seemed so long ago. Maybe he did die. Would he be stuck here forever?

"Ryan, glad to see you've finally waken."

Ryan stood motionless. He was expecting the voice of a young five-year old, but he heard something much different. The voice had changed. Older...much more older and mature. Ryan turned around to see a stunningly beautiful young blond woman standing in front of him. What was once just blond pig tails was now resting on her shoulders. Her face was freckles and beautiful. She now wore a similar dress like before, but one that fit her slender build. One that that did not change was her eyes. Still grey...with no life. Was it Destiny?

"Destiny!" Ryan gasped.

"Yes, it is me." She said.

"You've...you've," Ryan stuttered.

"Changed. Evolved. Yes I'm aware of this. You called on my help, so I helped." Destiny explained.

"Am I?" Ryan began.

"No, your alive and well. Hard to believe that you survived, but that Federation pilot saved you."

"What?" Ryan asked. But before she could answer, Ryan began to shake violently passing out.

Ryan gasped for air as his helmet came off. His body was shaking violently and he could feel blood running out of his nose. His vision was blurred due to his eyes rolled up in the back of his head. He felt a calming presence. Someone was with him, holding him down. Slowly the shaking stopped and his vision slowly returned. He looked up seeing another pilot. The pilot began to wipe the blood from his face. _Wait...it's...it's that Federation pilot!_

Ryan began to violently back way, swinging his hands widely. The pilot tried calming him, but it did no good. He sat, looking in the direction of the pilot. Slowly his vision had fully returned.

"Argh...my head..." Ryan complained, holding his head. The Federation pilot stood up, slowly taking off his helmet. As the pilot did, long, dirty brown, fell out of the helmet. The he, Ryan thought, was in fact a she. Ryan was captured by her beauty as she smiled as he watched in amazement.

"Whoa...wait a second. I thought you were...were a..." Ryan stuttered.

"A guy?" She asked, walking closer.

"Yeah...wait a second why did you save my life! I almost killed you back there!" Ryan said, eyeing the woman.

"You almost did. When our mobile suits hit the colony, we thankfully crashed inside a hanger. Thank God that this colony's system are still running, because if they weren't...this colony would have exploded due to loss of air. Thankfully the hanger sealed all the doors. I was knocked out for a few seconds and realize that our mobile suits didn't explode yet. I jumped out, and also got you out. And now...well, we ended up here." She explained.

"Why did you save me?" Ryan asked.

"Because I hoped you would have done the same thing for me." She said.

"Did our mobile suits ever explode?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, almost as soon as I made it out of the hanger."

"How can I trust you?" Ryan questioned, looking into her hazel eyes.

"You can't..." She smiled. She pulled out a pistol and aimed it at him. He went for his own and found it missing.

"Looking for this?" She said, holding now two guns.

Ryan slowly put his hands up.

"I guess you're just my prisoner until we get out of this colony," She laughed putting down the guns. "I'm Raime Yobshui...Federation pilot and newtype!" She extended her hand.

"Ryan Fujita, Colony Freedom Force pilot," Ryan said, shaking her hand. _Shes rather odd. _He thought. _One second she's pointing guns at me, the next we are shaking hands...ah women._

"Pleased to meet you. You must be the famous Gundam pilot. With the Gundam you stole from us," Raime commented.

"That would be me," Ryan laughed. "Not my fault you guys can't ever protect your own mobile suits. First it was a normal civilian and he became the Federations hero. Then it was Gato and he became your worst enemy...And now I-"

"Why are you guys fighting anyway?"

"Us as in the CFF? We're fighting for freedom and liberty." Ryan told her. Her face seemed quizzical.

"You guys are free," Raime laughed.

"No. We aren't. We are not truly free. We do not have the freedom of speech, freedom of press, and so on. It's bad. Really bad. It's been this way ever since the Federation had retaken control of all the colonies in '92. We thought it might end whenever the Federation truly defeated Zeon forces...but we are still waiting for our true freedom. So, we decided to do something about it."

"What are you talking about? According to-" Raime began.

"They are lying to you..." Ryan stated. There was a long moment of silence.

"Well, whatever...we better find somewhere to sleep." Raime said, turning around.

"What? Why!" Ryan asked.

"I'm pretty sure both sides think that we are dead for sure. But we are lucky. We'll get some sleep and than find some way to contact the Federation. Alright? Good. You first." She said.

Ryan nodded and began to talk in front of her. _I don't have a good feeling about this at all. _

"Me either," Destiny said.

_**XXX**_

"We have to go back, sir! We must!" Gabriel pleaded. Admiral Maxwell shook his head. Admiral Maxwell, Kyle, Gabriel, and Christie all stood in the conference room deciding what to do.

"I'm sorry. We can't. We can't afford a fight with the Federation right now. If they are patrolling the area right now, we couldn't risk a fight. The chances of Ryan even alive are-" The Admiral was cut off.

"Don't say that! Don't say that! He is alive, I know he is!" Christie cried.

"Christie. I know this is hard for you, but you may have to accept the fact that he's-" Kyle was also cut off.

"That's enough. If we can't risk a fight with one ship, how do you expect for us to win this damn war!" Gabriel yelled. He was right.

"I know how you feel," Admiral Maxwell began, trying to comfort them.

"No you don't!" She yelled back.

"Let's go, Christie." Gabriel said, putting his arm over the crying woman. As soon as they left, Kyle glanced at the Admiral.

"Gabriel had a point, sir. How do we expect to fight a war with only two ships and a couple of mobile suits? Sir, I don't think this is a battle we can win."

"We will, Kyle. It doesn't matter how much men they have. How much technology they have. We have something they don't."

"What's that?" Kyle asked.

"The will to win. If our will to win stronger than theirs, we shall prevail."

"Sir, when we lost Ryan...I think our will was crushed." Kyle said.

He too, was also right. Kyle slowly let himself out while Admiral Maxwell thought about what was just said. He did know how Christie and Gabriel felt. He knew what it was like to lose someone. He would never forget the day when...

_"Daddy, come on!" Yelled a sweet melody of voice._

_"Alright, Alright." His two young daughters ran to the roller coaster, pulling their father behind them. Forrest Maxwell looked at his two beautiful daughters. Brittany, only five years old. And Whitney, being the age of seven. Both had golden locks like their mother. _

_They had the best day at the amusement park. Forrest and his daughters got off the roller coaster laughing. _

_"Dada, what's that noise?" Whitney asked. Forrest winced, also hearing it. It sounded like..._

_It all happened in a mere matter of seconds. An explosion of chaos occurred. Forrest was thrown from where he stood, hitting the ground hard. Slowly, he blacked out. When he awoke he smelt something in the air. It was the smell of burning flesh. Forrest had no idea if he was truly dead or alive. Suddenly he felt an horriable pain. He opened his eyes, only seeing flaming debris. His heart raced. Where was was his daughters! He stood up, ignoring the pain in his right leg. _

_All he could see was death and destruction. Tears formed in his eyes as he frantically searched for his daughters. He stepped over bodies, hoping and praying to God that they were all right. He then tripped over one small body. He looked back to see what or who it was. _

_It was the burnt body of his dead daughter...Brittney. His heart felt like it was ripped out. Could this be reality!_

Indeed, it was reality. It was the harsh reality of war. Never again would he let that happen. Admiral Forrest Maxwell swore that he would help the colonies take one more step towards freedom if it was the last thing he ever did. He swore it.


	16. Episode 15: Changing Destiny's

**Episode Fifteen: Changing Destiny's**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

_Change has a considerable psychological impact on the human mind. To the fearful it is threatening because it means that things may get worse. To the hopeful it is encouraging because things may get better. To the confident it is inspiring because the challenge exists to make things better. -King Whitney Jr._

---------------------------------------------------

Luke eye's sparkled with sheer amazement as the Kracthtig slowly passed by the colossal super structure known as 'Dreadnought'. It was by far one of the most spectacular things man had made. _Is this your grand plan, Commander? To destroy those terrorists with...this!_ Luke thought tot himself. _They won't last...nothing will stand in the way of the Federation now._

He slowly stretched out his hand letting his fingertips rest on the cold glass. It looked as if he was touching it. The Commanders plan seemed simple enough. He would make the terrorists come to them. When they did all they had to do is engage in battle and then blow them away with Dreadnought. The Kracthtig would lead them all the way to where the battle would began and end. Dreadnought.

**_XXX_**

"This is the design I want you to go by," Ben said, handing the chief mechanic the disk.

"So you want me to put the Libitina and the Juventus together!" He questioned.

"Just follow those designs," Ben muttered. He too, like everyone else, had the feeling that their own little war with the colonist was coming to a close. The mechanic sighed and turned with the disk in hand, heading back to work.

"Commander," A voice echoed over the intercom.

"Yes?" Ben asked.

"We have arrived at Side 7. Sir, I think you should see the Dreadnought for yourself. It's amazing."

Ben smirked, "Of course,"

**_XXX_**

Raime could hear the sound of sizzling eggs on the pan. She slowly opened one eye lid, remembering where they were. The night before they had found refuge in a abandon house and were going to wait until the next morning to try and contact the Federation forces. She was surprised by the manners and respectfulness of Ryan. He didn't seem the type for war. Neither did she.

She slowly got up from where she had slept the night before, putting her clothes back on. She walked into the kitchen, watching Ryan flip the egg.

"What are you doing?" She asked, putting her hair up into a bun.

"Fixing breakfast," He replied. "How do you want your egg?"

"How old are they?" She asked.

"Their artificial. Don't worry. They 'last forever'." He laughed.

"No thanks." She said, sitting at the table. "How'd you sleep?"

"Ya know, for being the enemy...you sure are nice to me." Ryan mentioned.

"You think I should treat you like crap?" She asked.

"That's what I was expecting."

"We're not all like that, ya know." Raime said matter of fact.

There was a long silence. Ryan finished his egg, sliding it on to a plate.

"How are you going to contact your ship?" Ryan asked.

"I'm going to go see what's left of our mobile suits and maybe start a transmission."

"What if the CCF answer first?" Ryan said.

"Then it looks like I'm your hostage then." Raime smiled.

Ryan's gaze met hers. There eyes connected for a brief moment in time...yet it seemed to be an eternity. _Stop this,_ Ryan told himself. _They'll come back for me and I'll be with Christie again. I will._

"Are you sure of that?" Destiny asked.

_Yes, I'm positive. _

"Whatever you say. But hear my warning. No one lives forever. Not even me. Don't get to attached." Destiny declared.

_We may not live forever, Destiny. But our love will._

"Ah, love is bliss." Destiny muttered.

**_XXX_**

"Sir, we are getting a transmission." The sonar reported.

"Where from?" Bright asked.

There was a silence.

"Where!?" Bright asked once more.

"From Side One, 43rd colony."

"We were just there...turn this ship around! Raime is alive. Let's go get her!" Bright ordered.

_**XXX**_

"Admiral! There is a transmission emitting from Side One, 43rd colony! It's Ryan!" Kyle yelled.

Christie's heart raced. Admiral Maxwell didn't have to say one word. The Titan began to turn in a 180 degree angle, heading back towards Side One.

"Hang in there," Christie whispered.

_**XXX**_

"Sir, we have retrieved Raime." An officer said, saluting Bright.

"Good, anything else." Bright asked.

"Yes sir. She seems to have a hostage."

"A hostage?" Bright asked.

"Yes. The pilot that rammed her into the colony. He has come cooperatively and respectfully. Shall I bring them in?" He asked.

"Yes," Bright ordered. As soon as he did order the door to the main bridge slide open with Raime and her hostage walking in. The pilot wrists were chained up as were his feet. Bright eyed him up and down. Raime's smile was as bright as ever. Bright couldn't help but smile back, thankful she was alive.

"Sir." She saluted. Bright motioned for her to put her hand down.

"Thank God your alright," Bright turned his attention towards the hostage. "I'm Commander Bright Noah. And you are?"

"Ryan Fujita. Colony Fight Force pilot."

"I wish we could be meeting in better circumstances than this, but..."

"I understand," Ryan said. "But we need to talk. I'm sure your aware of Taskforce Omega and what they have recently done on Earth." Ryan asked.

Bright nodded his head.

"Let's continue this conversation else where." Bright said. "XO, you have the bridge."

Bright, Raime, and Ryan then turned towards the door to continue their conversation.

**_XXX_**

"We...we were to late!" Gabriel cursed, pounding his fist into the remains of the fiery Gundam.

Gabriel looked up, his face washed over with anguish. Either two things had happened to Ryan. One...he was taken hostage by the Earth Federation Forces...or...the worst had happened. Gabriel feared the second part. His stomach turned at the thought of it. How was he going to be able to tell Ryan about his...

"Gabriel," The radio chimed in. It was the Admiral.

"Roger..." Gabriel said.

"Well?"

"He's...he's not here." Gabriel had trouble spitting it out. If only he could tell Ryan.

_To be Continued._


	17. Episode 16: Broken Wings

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Episode Sixteen: Broken Wings**

_Never, never, never believe any war will be smooth and easy, or that anyone who embarks on the strange voyage can measure the tides and hurricanes he will encounter. The statesman who yields to war fever must realize that once the signal is given, he is no longer the master of policy but the slave of unforeseeable and uncontrollable events. _

_-Sir Winston Chruchhill_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Our reports show that the Taskforce has moved from Lagrange 3 and are heading towards Lagrange 1, near Side 4. It will take them five and a half days, since they are completely on the other side of the Earth. That gives us some time to prepare ourselves." Admiral Maxwell went on. He, the captain of the _Odysseus_, all XO's, higher-ups in command, and the top pilots were present in the conference room of the _Titan_.

"We are meeting with other resistance groups at Side 4 to merge together and create at least two fleets." Admiral Maxwell stated.

"They got their own pilots, right?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes. That's correct. But it still not enough. Our intelligence has reported that the Taskforce is regrouping up into fleets as well. They also what seems to be a colony laser." Admiral Maxwell clicked his remote and a picture of it showed up on the screen behind him.

There were gasps in the room as well as whispers. Gabriel looked up at Maxwell. He didn't seem the least bit worried about it. He always seemed so confident. How could he in a time like this? The odds were defiantly stacked against them.

"Gabriel, you'll led us in the Jove Gundam." Maxwell said. Gabriel nodded. "We've lost many great men and women. One extraordinary pilot. Let's fight in their honor. Let's make them pay for everything they have done to us. We may die fighting, but let's give them _hell_ before he do!" Admiral Maxwell said. Gabriel's heart raced. He was right. He would fight for the crew of the Independence...for Ryan.

**_XXX_**

Ryan and Bright Noah sat inside Bright's personal quarters. He was still handcuffed. He told him what the Taskforce had been doing. What they had been doing. He told him about the battle in the Gobi. Told him how their pilot destroyed their entire ship without hesitation. How they we're slowly becoming eerily reminiscent of the Titans. Bright knew of the Titans all to well. He himself had fought against them in the Gryps conflict.

"The Titans, eh?" Bright asked.

"Yes. If we do not stop them, they'll do things the Titans never accomplished." Ryan told him.

"My report says they are under new leadership. Ben...Benjermin Johnson. It says right here that he is also the pilot of the Juventus." Bright read his papers. Ryan's heart sank. He had fought the pilot on many occasions. He never knew his name... Ryan knew that that pilot was heartless. He could only imagine what he would do now.

"How did he become in charge?" Ryan asked.

"Captain Jones...died on their ship. It says from heart failure...that's odd." Bright said.

"Ben must have killed him..." Destiny whispered.

"He is also in possession of our new colony laser...Dreadnought...Oh my God...I think your right." Bright muttered. Had the Federation become so weak it can't even see their own wrong doing?

"You've got to get in contact with them and see for yourself." Ryan said. Bright turned his brown eyes up. As much as he hated to admit...he was right.

_**XXX**_

After the meeting just about everyone piled out of the conference room, discussing about what they were to do. Admiral Maxwell watched them leave, all expect one. Gabriel sat in his chair, waiting until they were alone. Maxwell sat down in his chair and sighed. Gabriel stood up, walking to him.

"You know we are going to lose," Gabriel said bluntly.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. We out-numbered one to ten. They have a colony laser. Trust me, I know the odds." Maxwell smacked his fist into his desk. "I just...I just wish I could give them hope. A reason to fight. For me to fight..."

"If we didn't have a reason to fight, none of us would be here. I will be out there fighting for Ryan. You fight for your family that was taken from you. It's like you said, the numbers do not matter. If the will of the people are strong, they will prevail." Said Gabriel.

The Admiral sat in deep thought. He did say that. He just hoped it was true. Like everyone did.

_**XXX**_

"Ah, if it isn't the infamous Commander Bright Noah! If I could only met you in person, my friend." Ben said over the videocom. Bright produced a fake smile from the other side. He already didn't like the man.

"Commander Johnson. It is a good to meet you. Your probably wondering why I contacted you." Bright began the conversation.

"Yes," Ben said.

"I was informed that you recently took control of the Taskforce. I was also informed that you began moving the Dreadnought. Why?" Bright questioned.

"I'm currently pursing a terrorist cell. Our final battle with them is going to be taking place soon. Which you are to be apart of." Ben smiled.

"What?" Bright asked.

"High Command is sending the 17th fleets, 43rd Fleet, and the 1st Strike Division Fleets. Are you not apart of the 1st?" Ben asked.

"Yes, but I was never informed."

"You should have, or will get a message from High Command about it. I look forward to fighting along side you...Bright." The video transmission ended. Bright had a disgusted look on his face. He had seen enough war. It was bad enough this Ben Johnson was leading them. He didn't have a good feeling about him. Bright was beginning to think Ryan was right. No, in fact he knew he was right.

**_XXX_**

Christie let out all her tears as she clung on to Gabriel. She missed Ryan so much. She knew in her heart that he did no die and that she would see him again. She had too.

"You'll see him again, I promise." Gabriel hugged tighter.

"I have...he has to see our baby." Christie sniffled and patted her stomach gently. She had found out recently that she was with child. A baby girl. She was already a month pregnent. Christie had to find Ryan again so they could raise they're family. Like they had talked about what seemed like a lifetime ago. All she wanted to do right now was hold him tightly and tell him, "I love you,"

_**XXX**_

Ryan sat alone inside his closed quarters. It was very basic. Outside there were always two guards keeping watch. From what Ryan could see in the star patterns, they had changed directions. Ryan had no idea what was going to happen, only destiny knew the place it was going to take him.

"Sacrifices...Sacrifices..." Destiny crawled in Ryan's skull.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Our destiny is coming to an end, Ryan. Soon we will both choose to make sacrifices for the ones you love." Destiny whispered.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"The ones you love will all die. Everything will fall down in flames around you. When the final battle comes, you will be given a choice. But then again, it's all destiny. So who's the one to say you haven't already made the choice?" Destiny asked.

"I make my own choices. Not you, me." Ryan barked.

"We make destiny together. We can change what ever we want. Make things right again. Live forever..." Destiny said.

Ryan remained quite. Ryan could almost see the sadistic smile of Destiny in his head. Ryan wasn't free on the outside or inside. On the outside the Federation imprisoned him. On the inside, he was a slave to Destiny's will...

_To be Continued._


	18. Episode 17: Thus It Begins

**Episode Seventeen: Thus It Begins...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_The art of war is simple enough. Find out where your enemy is. Get at him as soon as you can. Strike him as hard as you can, and keep moving on. _

_-Ulysses S. Grant_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The Dreadnought loomed over the entire Federation fleet. It's sheer size was enough to amaze anyone. The time had finally come for the final battle to begin. Ben's personal war with the terrorists would end here...he swore it. It was only a matter of time. Ben smiled at the mere thought of it. Finally getting to kill them with his own hands, in his new Gundam. He could almost taste the blood. Everything was going according to plan...

"Sir, I have something. A large number of ships are heading towards us. I think it's them!" The leader sonar reported.

"Good, all hands ready and at your battle stations. Rely to the other ships to also prepare," The lead sonar nodded and got to work. Ben's smirk slowly turned into a smile. "Ready the Dreadnought,"

_This is it...there they are._

_**XXX**_

Admiral Maxwell sat in the commander's chair of the flagship _Titan_. Behind him were the rest of the fleet. When the battle began, they would split into three main fleets. All together the CCF had twenty one ships. They were outnumbered by the Federation, but they were going to try at least. All of their hard work in the last recent months had come down to this. They had been fighting for true freedom and independence...it had now time to put up or shut up.

"Ready all turrets and shields up at maximum! Stay alert guys." Admiral Maxwell commanded.

Kyle sat at his post, running through all the communication checks. He gulped hard, knowing by the end of the day he would either be dead or alive. He knew all the things he wanted to say to all the people back at home. To hold his girl tight, kiss her neck. Tell her that he loved her and goodbye. But he had a job to do...and he was going to do that job if it was the last thing he every did. He knew it was in destiny's hands...

_**XXX**_

"Sir, Commander Johnson is warning that the enemy fleet is approaching." The lead communication officer announced.

"Alright," Bright began. "All shield up at full power. Tell Raime to get ready," Bright commanded.

Inside Bright knew what was going to happen. He knew exactly what was going to happen. Like they always say, history repeats itself. He just wish it wouldn't repeat so fast. Ben shouldn't have brought the colony laser into this. Though he wasn't exactly aware of what the Taskforce had been doing, he didn't think it was good. When he heard about the Dreadnought being used in battle, he knew it was going to be like A Boa Qu, Gryps, and now Dreadnought. Colony Lasers in the hands of a madman meant bad news.

The only thing Bright did not know was what he was going to do when the time came. Would he stand with the injustice or fight against it? Bright lowered his head in sorrow and made a small prayer for the men and women's lives that were about to be taken.

_**XXX**_

Ryan sat inside his small personal "prison" and watched the fleets come into formation. He wished he could be out there, fighting along side Gabriel and the others. Was it his destiny to die inside an enemy ship? He curled up in the corner, waiting for his death as Destiny taunted him.

"We can not die here. If we die, we are going to die fighting." Destiny said.

"Oh really? How do you propose we get out of here?" Ryan asked.

"Make the guards open the door, and kill them." Destiny ordered.

"Kill them?" Ryan asked.

"Do it."

**_XXX_**

Raime locked her helmet tight as the cockpit door's slowly fell. Just before they shut, she caught a glimpse of the new prototype. Bright wouldn't let her take it. He said it wasn't ready. She didn't believe him though. She probably wasn't ready for it though. Then she was enclosed in darkness. Her fingertips dances across the keypads as the cockpit illuminated to life. Raime's hands gripped the controls tightly. She bowed her head and said a quick prayer.

"Raime, launching with the Re-GZ."

"Alright, your cleared to launch." Another voice responded. She took a deep breath.

"In five, four, three, two, one! Launching!" Raime shouted. Her Re-GZ shot off the catapult and into the crowded space. Behind her more mobile suits were launching. Raime was amazed how many mobile suits filled the open space. Not only on their side, but on the enemies as well.

_**XXX**_

"Good luck," Christie hugged him tightly. She didn't want to lose anyone else.

"Thank you...trust me, we'll come through this. No matter win or lose. Alright?" Gabriel asked.

"Alright." She responded.

"I don't want to see you cry any more, because Ryan will be with us...I promise."

Christie smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Gabriel sighed and slowly turned away. He would be leading the Colony Fighting Force into battle in the Jove Gundam. He had his doubts. He wasn't half the pilot Ryan was, but he would try his best. Gabriel climbed up into the cockpit and let it slowly shut on him.

The Jove Gundams eyes lit up a fiery green as it came to life. Gabriel readied it for launching.

_So...it begins._

To be Continued.

The Re-GZ Raime is using is the RGZ-91 Re-Gz Custom model.


	19. Episode 18: In The Flames of Freedom

**Episode Eighteen: In The Flames of Freedom**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_There will one day spring from the brain of science a machine or force so fearful in its potentialities, so absolutely terrifying, that even man, the fighter, who will dare torture and death in order to inflict torture and death, will be appalled, and so abandon war forever.  
Thomas A. Edison_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It seemed like it all happened in a flash. Bright explosions filled the once open space, now occupied by mobile suits, ships, and Dreadnought. In the lead of the CCF forces, the Jove Gundam sped across the stars, firing it's beam rifle. In front of it, two enemy suits exploded into space dust. Gabriel smiled.

"Boy, I sure do love this suit...WHOA!" Gabriel quickly maneuvered the Gundam out of the way of a beam. It was way to close. He fired back in the direction of where it came from. "Take this!"

Three yellow beams shrieked through time and space and hit one mobile suit. "LET"S DO THIS!"

The Jove Gundam and the rest of the CCF mobile suits boosted into the battle scene, fighting with glory and honor.

**_XXX_**

"Somebody...Help! Help me!" Ryan cried.

The guard outside hesitated, but then looked into the room. It looked as if Ryan was choking. The guard at first didn't know what to do. He let his gun go, allowing the strap to catch it and entered the room. He slowly approached Ryan, wondering what he could do.

"I can't breath." Ryan gasped.

"Uh...uh." The guard could only say. Then suddenly Ryan kicked his feet out from under him and punched him in the nose. Blood quickly rushed out of his nostrils. He grabbed the guards gun and pointed it at him.

"Kill him!" Destiny yelled.

"No," Ryan whispered. He then hit the guard in the face with the but of the rifle, knocking him out.

Ryan put the strap over his shoulder and slowly ran out of his room.

"Sacrifices...Sacrifices..." Destiny repeated.

_**XXX**_

Raime squeezed the trigger two more times, destroying another CCF suit. Her Re-GZ moved out of the way of a yellowish beam before it hit. Raime's newtype senses were sharp. She looked to see where it had come from. It was the Jove Gundam! Warning lights in her cockpit began to sound off when the Jove fired towards her. But in the last second she quickly dodged it and the Jove's beam accidentally hit one of it's own.

The Re-GZ fired two times at the Jove. The first shot missed, but the second took the Jove's left arm off from the elbow down. Whoever this pilot was, they were good. But they were no Ryan. The Jove then began to fire wildly at the Re-GZ. The fire was so intense, even she had to pull away from the battle.

The Jove followed, still firing.

"Argh! Stop it!" She yelled, firing shots of her own. The Jove maneuvered out of the way.

_**XXX**_

The _Titan_ rocked from the pounding fire of the attack. Admiral Maxwell griped his seat tight, watching the battle ahead. It was a frenzy of fire. His eyes then focused on the Dreadnought. He knew it was only a matter of time before it was going to be used. It was only a question of when.

Kyle shot a glance back at Maxwell.

"Sir, they are charging it up! It's going to fire soon!" Kyle announced. The admiral gulped.

_We may not win this war, but we will inspire others to finish it for us..._

_**XXX**_

"Commander, Dreadnought it ready for firing. But there are some of our own ships in it's firing path. Shall I command them to move?" An officer at Ben's side asked. Ben remained silent for a moment.

"No. This may be our only chance to fire this and end it. Commence with the operation. Fire the Dreadnought." Ben said coldly. The officer was shocked. He would kill his own men for temporary glory?

"Fi..Fire...when ready." The officer stumbled on his words.

Ben smirked. After the Dreadnought fired, he would go out and clean up the mess it left behind in his new Gundam.

Particles began to form at the muzzle of the super laser, signaling the near end of those in it's destructive path.

_**XXX**_

"My God!" Bright exclaimed out loud. He stood from his feet, watching the Dreadnought power up. He looked in the path it was going to fire. There were still Federation ships in the way! Ben was a mad man!

"Sir! He's going to fire on his own ships!" The communication officer yelled. Bright watched some of the Federation ships try turning out of the way, but it would be in vain.

**_XXX_**

"Everyone brace yourselves! It's going to fire!" Admiral Maxwell announced. They were not in it's firing path, but they would certainly feel it. Were the small particles once gathered, a large beam was ready to be pushed out. The time had come. The Dreadnought fired it's laser. A series of small explosion lit the way as it destroyed mobile suits and then every thing in it's path. The Titan rocked from it's fury.

Admiral Maxwell's stomach turned...more than half of their fleet was vaporized into nothing. He slowly opened his eyes to the terror and debris before him.

_What in God's name..._

_To Be Continued._


	20. Episode 19: The Light of Aether

**Episode Nineteen: The Light of Aether**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Those who contemplate the beauty of the earth find reserves of strength that will endure as long as life lasts. _

_-Rachel Carson_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Admiral Maxwell couldn't believe his eyes. He prayed that this was all just a dream. That he would wake from this terrible nightmare any second now. But the truth was, it was a reality. Only the flaming debris sat in the path of the beam. No one or nothing survived. The Taskforce had even fired on their own. Out of the fleet of twenty one, they now had only eleven ships.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked, looking around at his crew. They were all silent, looking at the debris. They had witnessed the _Independence_ being destroyed, and now this. This may be it for them, but they weren't going down without a fight.

"That's it! They will pay for everything they have done to us. All hands at your battle stations and prepare for the final charge!" Admiral Maxwell yelled.

The _Titan_, despite it's damage, shot full speed towards the _Kracthtig_ with the last remaining CCF ships behind it.

_**XXX**_

Bright knew what he had to do. Ryan was right. The Taskforce were becoming the Titans. No. If they kept this up, they would go beyond the madness of the Titans. They had fired on their own comrades, not even warning them. Bright wasn't just going to stand by and let them corrupt the Federation. If the Taskforce destroyed their own, he would fight them. And that's exactly what he would do.

"Get me a transmission with all the ships, even the CCF. Hurry!" Bright commanded.

"Yes sir." The communication officer said.

Suddenly a transmission from a guard came up on the screen. Blood was running down his nose and into his mouth. Bright didn't even have to ask. He knew what had happened. Ryan escaped. And he wasn't going to do a thing about it. Because he knew, that he might be the only one who could save them.

"Ryan got away!" The guard exclaimed.

"Let him be." Bright said.

"What!"

"He could be our only hope right now," Bright said.

**_XXX_**

Gabriel and Raime sat still inside their cockpits. They couldn't believe what had just happened. The Dreadnought had destroyed everything in it's path, including half of Raime's Re-GZ. Gabriel knew it was only a matter of time before her suit's core reactor exploded. A videocom popped up on the right corner of his screen. It was the enemy pilot. Gabriel couldn't believe his eyes. The pilot was a she!

"I just wanted to see your face before..." Raime whispered. Before she could finish her sentence, what was left of her suit exploded. The videocom went blank. Gabriel couldn't believe it. His attention then turned towards the Titan. It began to pick up speed along with the rest of the ships.

Tears began to form in his eyes. This was it.

_**XXX**_

Luke's heart raced. The Dreadnought had taken not only most of the CCF, but his friends too. The Dreadnought showed no mercy. Not even to it's own. He sat in his Jegan, wondering what to do. Had Ben gone mad? The man he looked up to ever since he arrived on the _Kracthtig_.

Suddenly a videocom of Commander Bright Noah appeared on his main screen.

"I will not let this stand. Commander Ben Johnson had betrayed the Earth Federation Space Forces, and all of Earth itself. All of you watched how he fired on his own. Our own. I won't let the Taskforce become another Titans. Listen to your hearts. You know what you need to do..."

The transmission ended. Luke's eyes watched as Bright's ship began to fall in beside the Titan. Slowly, other Federation ships began to fall in with the CCF.

Luke sat in his cockpit, trying to decide.

_**XXX**_

You could almost see the malice in Ben eyes. They were filled with hate. The cockpit of his newly built Gundam, the Nemain, light up to life as he sat at the controls. In design it was like its predecessors, but equipped with Ben's own special features. He had heard the announcement from that traitor Bright Noah. He would make sure anyone to betrayed him, would not live to tell about it.

The Nemain launched from the hanger of the Kracthtig, racing into space. It's sleek design shone in the light of the sun. Ben smirked as the compartments on his shoulders opened up, releasing missiles to it's auto-targets. Most of the missiles met their targets, destroying the CCF mobile suits.

He saw the Jove Gundam in sight...the final battle with that pilot would soon begin. He fought him in space, on earth, and now they were back in space. They had come full circle. The only thing Ben didn't know was that inside the Jove Gundam, it was Gabriel. Not Ryan.

The Nemain spun across the stars, firing it's beam rifle at targets. It seemed where ever the Nemain went, death followed.

Ben's eyes locked on the Jove Gundam.

"Prepare to die..." Ben whispered.

_**XXX**_

Ryan locked the helmet, making sure he had enough air supply. After escaping from the guards, he had to "borrow" a pilot's suit. Ryan was surprised that he had made it all the way into the hanger without anyone stopping him. He knew Bright was letting him go. He knew that for sure after hearing his speech. Ryan's green eyes glanced around the hanger bay. Then he saw it. It must have been the Federation's new prototype...

He ran over to it, climbing into it's cockpit. It was in waverider mode, or as some would call it...fighter mode. His fingers tapped a couple of buttons and switches at the cockpit lit to life. On the screen below him the name "Aether" welcomed in to the cockpit.

"Destiny, you know what to do..." Ryan said as he messed with the controls.

"Already on it," She said, incorporating herself into the Gundam.

Ryan looked up just before he launched. He wondered if Christie was okay...

**_XXX_**

"Fire with everything we've got! Destroy the Dreadnought!" Admiral Maxwell was now at the point of yelling.

Christie stood on the bridge, watching the battle take place. She wished Ryan could have been there. Holding her tightly in his arms. Making sure she was safe...

"Sir, a new Gundam has entered the battle flied. It came from the Kracthtig! It's heading towards Gabriel!" Kyle yelled.

"Warn Gabriel!" The Admiral ordered.

"Yes sir."

_**XXX**_

Gabriel quickly dodged the first few shots the new Gundam had fired at him. Gabriel took a deep breath, still trying to avoid fire from the Nemain. He managed to squeeze two shots off, but they were blocked by the pursuing Gundam. Gabriel cursed, dropping his beam rifle for a beam saber. The Nemain did the same.

"Good-Bye!" Ben yelled, slashing hard at the Jove Gundam. All Gabriel could do was block his viscous attacks.

_**XXX**_

"Sir, another Gundam has entered the battlefield!" Kyle yelled.

"What!" He asked.

"It launched from another Federation ship..." Kyle muttered.

Christie's heart jumped. She knew exactly who it was...it was her hero. The hero of the colonies. It was Ryan.

The Aether Gundam raced through a hailstorm of bullets from other Federation and some CCF mobile suits. It was complete chaos on the battlefield. No one knew who's side they were on. The waverider flipped over the shower of bullets, firing back with it's rifle. As it shot past the other mobile suits, they exploded into nothingness. Ryan tapped on a few controls, hacking in the videocom of the CCF. Slowly, his face appeared on the screens of many.

"It's me! Ryan. I'm okay...I'm here to help you guys!" Ryan exclaimed.

"My God..." Admiral Maxwell couldn't believe it.

Ryan's waverider sped through the battleflied, destroying anything that stood in its path. He raced towards the Jove Gundam and the Nemain.

"Don't worry, buddy. I'm on my way."

Gabriel was having a hard time defending himself from the superior pilot. There was no way he keep this going for very long. Ben yelled with intensity with ever stroke he made. Ben was going to make sure that this would all end today. The terrorists, the betrayers of the Federation...everything.

"You cannot defeat me!" Ben yelled at the top of his lungs, spearing the Jove Gundam's core reactor with his beam saber. Gabriel took a deep breath. The heat from the beam saber was intense. It was only a matter of seconds before he would see his young life flash before his eyes.

"It's over..." Ben whispered to Gabriel.

"The one you wanted will kill you..." Gabriel shot back. Ben's eyebrows went up in question and then suddenly the Jove Gundam exploded into debris. The Nemain remained there for a second. Ben's heart raced. What did he mean by that? Had he killed the wrong man?

"NO!" Ryan yelled, firing wildly at the Nemain. Ben quickly shot back, maneuvering out of the way. The waverider shot past him, turning back around in an arc.

"Vengeance...we shall take vengeance..." Destiny said.

"Yes...vengeance!" Ryan yelled. The Nemain shot back at the waverider, but it was just to fast. Ryan flicked on the controls, and then suddenly the waverider began to change. It transformed into the form of a Gundam. The Aether Gundam shined in all it's glory, reflecting the sun's ray's into the deepest parts of space.

"You have taken everything...everyone I've loved. Now we will take your life...destiny is upon you!" Ryan and Destiny shouted in unison.

_To Be Continued._


	21. Episode 20: Destiny's Resolve

**Episode Twenty: Destiny's Resolve**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

_The innermost meaning of sacrifice is the annihilation of the finite just because it is finite. In order to demonstrate that this is the only purpose, the most noble and beautiful must be chosen; above all, man, the fulfillment of the earth. Human sacrifices are the most natural sacrifices. Man, however, is more than the fulfillment of the earth; he is reasonable, and reason is free and nothing but an eternal self-determination toward the infinite. Thus man can sacrifice only himself, and that is what he does in the omnipresent sanctissimum of which the masses are not aware. All artists are self-sacrificing human beings, and to become an artist is nothing but to devote oneself to the subterranean gods. The meaning of divine creation is primarily revealed in the enthusiasm of annihilation. Only in the throes of death is the spark of eternal life ignited. - Friedrich Von Schlegel_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

The Aether Gundam and the Nemain Gundam danced around the stars, fighting back and forth. Ryan never even knew the pilot he fought. But it was like he could almost fill the evil within his heart. The pilot he fought had taken hundreds of lives. Until now, Ryan hadn't been able to do anything. Ryan and Destiny took out all of their anger built up inside. Ryan knew as well as Destiny this was the final battle.

Ben was surprised by the attack of the Aether Gundam. Ben had guessed as much that he killed his best friend and had provoked him. Ben wasn't going to let this pilot ruin him. He had worked so hard...and nothing was going to stop him from becoming a legend. He slashed back with fury.

"Don't worry, kid. You'll be joining your friend in hell real soon." Ben said. Ryan yelled in anger, slashing in a upwards motion. Ben brought up his shield just in the nick of time. The beam sliced right through it. Ben quickly made sure he was ready for the next attack. He blocked the next attack.

"You'll pay. Pay for everything!" Ryan yelled, thrusting his beam towards the Nemain's cockpit. Ben parried the attack. Ben slashed towards his cockpit just after.

"Up. Left." Destiny said. Ryan's reflexes allowed him to move away from the attack that could have been fatal. Ryan let Destiny work through him, guiding his controls.

"That Destiny System your using was meant for me...once I gain control of the program I will control every aspect of destiny. Make things as I see fit. But first, I must kill you!" Ben yelled, continuing his attack. The two Gundams battled each other with all their might.

_**XXX**_

Christie had tears forming in her eyes. All of their hard work had come down to this. They had lost so many. Ryan fought for them all. For all spacenoids. Right then, he stood for freedom and independence. The future of the colonies hung on his shoulders. She touched the cold, gaping window.

"Be safe...my love." She whispered.

_**XXX**_

The Colony Fighting Force and some of the Earth Federation ships continued their assault on the Dreadnought. They would make sure that never again would it fire.

"You cannot defeat me! YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME!" Ben slashed his beam saber in a downwards motion, slashing of the Aether's right arm. Ryan cursed.

"We will defeat you...can you hear destiny knocking at your door? Your time is up." Ryan and Destiny said in unison. Ben smirked, slashing towards the Aether's cockpit. Before Ryan could even lay his hands on the controls, Ben's beam saber made it through. It seemed like all of time had stopped. All the fighting. Everything. Everyone saw what had happened.

Ben laughed out loud. He had won. His time was finally at hand. Suddenly the Aether Gundam began to show off an unusual glow. An aura surrounded the entire Gundam. Then the Aether Gundam was no longer there. Ben had seen this trick before. He knew he had activated Destiny and would appear behind him. The Nemain's blade stuck out backwards, waiting for the Aether to show up there.

Ben gasped. Something happened. Something went wrong. Ben coughed up blood, spitting it upon the controls. Where his eyes deceiving him? The Aether Gundam was back in front of him, sticking it's blade into the Nemain's core reactor.

"I will not give you judgement...only destiny can. For that, I am sorry." Ryan said.

"You...ruined me. The Earth has betrayed me..." Ben cried. "I won't receive judgement alone...earth shall pay for it's sins of betrayal!" Ben yelled, pressing a button inside his cockpit. Soon after his core reactor exploded, killing Ben...

Ryan let out a sigh inside his cockpit. It was over...

"Ryan!" Admiral Maxwell chimed in.

"What is it?" Ryan asked, taking a deep breath.

"The Dreadnought's thrusters has turned on. It's heading towards Earth! I don't think we can stop it." Admiral Maxwell explained.

_**XXX**_

Bright was as shocked as everyone else was. Ben had finally snapped just before his death. He was sending the Dreadnought towards Earth. The impact would devastate the land mass. He had to stop the fighting...now. They needed unity.

"Stop this meaningless fighting," Bright began. "Your leader is dead and has sent the Dreadnought towards our home. Earth! It is time we unite with our brothers. It is time we come together and save what is all dear to us." Bright said. Slowly. One by one, each mobile suit stopped fighting each other. They began to fly towards the Dreadnought.

It was heading towards Earth with all of its thrusters in full blast. The estimated impact time was nine minutes. The CCF and Federation forces combined their efforts, trying to destroy what they could. The front nose of it broke off and exploded from the fire of the ships, but the rest was heading into the Earth's atmosphere. There was only one way to stop it.

_**XXX**_

Ryan knew what he had to do. Destiny was right. He would have to make a sacrifice. The ultimate sacrifice. The Aether Gundam was equipped with a hyper mega cannon. If he positioned himself in front of the Dreadnought, only then could he destroy it. The Aether Gundam shot towards the Dreadnought. It passed by Federation and Colony forces, going to save Earth. The Aether Gundam shot in front of the Dreadnought, turning around to aim at it.

Both the Gundam and the super weapon began to enter the atmosphere. The Aether Gundam's outer shell began to peal away due to the extreme heat of re-entry. It was a struggle to keep everything steady.

"Destiny...give me the strength..." Ryan whispered.

As soon as his shot was locked on, he fired. The large, yellowish beam shot straight into the core of the Dreadnought. It wasn't enough.

"Are you willing to make the final sacrifice, Ryan?" Destiny's voice seemed older...weakened.

"I am." Ryan boldly stated. Suddenly the Aether Gundam began to lit up. This time it was different then before. It was a bright light. As bright as the sun. Everyone watched in awe and wonder. From the light shot a beam, straight into the Dreadnought once again. It was so powerful, the Dreadnought exploded into debris.

Now...it was finally over.

_**XXX**_

Luke's heart filled with joy as he saw the Dreadnought exploded. Ben had gone completely mad, and he knew it was only a matter of time before the Taskforce was disbanded. Maybe he wasn't cut out for a soldier's life. He didn't know. All he wanted to do is thank the man who saved his home. The man from the colonies.

_**XXX**_

The whole ship erupted into cheers and praise. Ryan had did it. He stopped Dreadnought from crashing into Earth. Admiral Maxwell slumped back down into his seat, letting out a long sigh. It was finally over. They had lost many good men. But their sacrifices would not be forgotten...but would be remembered. He swore it. _For...my beautiful daughters._

While everyone was cheering going nuts, Christie fell down to her knees. She wept not seeing the burning light of the Aether Gundam. Ryan had been taken away from her again. First Gabriel, and now Ryan. She clasped her hands over her eyes as Kyle gently lifted her up, hugging her. She needed the comfort now more than ever. Kyle looked out at the exploding Dreadnought.

_Thank you, Ryan. Thank you._

_**XXX**_

The debris of the Dreadnought showered over the Earth like burning meteorites. A younger man stood outside of his home, with his daughter in his arms, watching the night sky.

"What's that daddy?" The little girl asked. His son tugged at his pants, looking up into the sky pointing.

"What is it!" The boy asked. The front door of his home opened up. His wife came out side to join her husband.

"Come here Kadey, look." He said, pointing towards the burning stars.

"What is that, Tysis?" She asked.

Tysis could only smile.

_To be Continued_.


	22. Finale: Towards an Endless Destiny

**Finale: Towards an Endless Destiny**

**--------------------------------------------------**

_Nor shall derision prove powerful against those who listen to humanity or those who follow in the footsteps of divinity, for they shall live forever. Forever. -  
Kahlil Gibran_

_--------------------------------------------------_

Ryan slowly opened his eyes. Everything was white. White as snow. But he wasn't in Destiny's world. His whole body ached with pain. He had trouble remembering what had happened exactly. Bits and pieces Was he dead? He had no idea. Though his vision was blurred, he could see the outline of a small, feeble old lady walking toards him.

Her hair was grayed over. Her skin wrinkled. But her eyes...her eyes remained the same. Grey. He knew exactly who it was.

"Am I dead?" Ryan asked.

"No." Destiny replied.

"What happened?"

"I asked you if you were willing to make the ultimate sacrifice. You did. I gave you my last bit of energy to destroy the Dreadnought...and preserve your life. Your in stable condition, and you are about to wake up from a three month coma." Destiny said.

"Thank you, Destiny. For everything you've done for me. I'm sorry if I have ever hurt you..."

"Thank you, Ryan. For simply being my friend. You gave me life...and I was only repaying the favor. It may seem like sometimes you may be walking down the wrong path...just remember...it's all part of your destiny. Good-bye, my eternal friend." Destiny smiled, slowly disappearing into thin air.

"I will never forget you," Ryan whispered as a tear fell down his cheek.

_**XXX**_

Christie held her stomach, feeling her child kick inside. A bright smile washed over her face. Something she hadn't been able to do in a long time. The sun was slowly setting over the horizon, painting a beautiful picture in the sky. A beautiful configuration of pink and yellow. The waves crashed upon the beach, making a peaceful sound.

She closed her eyes. The waves crashed onto the beach. Back and forth.

Then she felt someone behind her, holding on to her. She smiled, knowing who it was. She turned around to see a bearded, long haired Ryan hugging her tightly. He picked her up, spinning her around and kissed her on the lips. He looked out on to the beach, seeing an old woman walking and watching them.

"What is it, baby?" Christie asked.

Then, she was gone. Vanished into thin air. Ryan began to smile and laugh.

"Only Destiny, only Destiny..." Ryan smiled.

_**The End.**_


	23. Preview to Angels of the Fallen

**Mobile Suit Gundam U.C. 0100: Angels of the Fallen**

_**XXX**_

_The year is 0100 of the Universal Century calender. For almost twenty-two years, the Earth and it's orbiting space colonies have been in major and minor conflict. The One-Year-War, also known as the Zeon War of Independence, saw the beginning of conflict. Over 2.8 billion people were killed in the first day of the war. Many refer to the war as the "Birth of the Newtypes"._

_Newtypes. It's said they are the next step in human evolution. Others believed that they are just some sort of genetic freaks with special powers, nothing more. Either way, the Newtypes were and have since been the top soldiers on either side of the conflict. Many consider them to be the reason for why all the wars since then that have been started. _

_Thankfully and finally, the colonies and Earth have signed a peace treaty to end all hostilities between each other. For the first time the colonies have true freedom, thanks to the efforts two year prior from the Colony Freedom Force._

_To assure the public that their peace is real, both the Earth and it's colonies have begun the **Colony Replacement Plan. **Aimed at rebuilding the destroyed and damaged colonies that all the wars have caused. _

_To ensure that the peace remains, the Earth Federation and the colonies has started a program to make sure that the peace stays established. The legendary Angel Unit is born once again._


End file.
